My Dark Haired Angels
by Valkyrie Prinny
Summary: Tired of not having his feelings recognized, Naruto takes a 'self imposed vacation'. Soon it's taken the wrong way and a team of familiar shinobi are sent to capture him. COMPLETE and rated for lemons.
1. Escape From Pain

After much contemplation Naruto runs away to find some temporary solace in the Wave country. The 'departure' is taken the wrong way and a team of familiar ninjas are sent to retrieve him.

**The pairing will be KureNaruHina**

I would like to give special thanks to my friend Jenny for making this fic sound better.

A/N: There is no way in hell I own Naruto

**Itachi: I see this your first attempt at this sort of thing**

**Ninja Prinny: Yeah, why**

**Itachi: I have come to aid you.**

**Ninja Prinny: Oh.**

**Itachi: Where the hell is Kisame, by the way?**

**Ninja Prinny: I don't know, at a seafood restauraunt?**

**Itachi: That would be a sign of the apocalypse. Kisame says that he would never set foot in any place that serves seafood. Kisame says it breaks his heart when he sees someone eating Shark Fin Soup.**

**Ninja Prinny: I guess I just found a taboo**

**Itachi: Yeah. I guess I should go look for him.**

**Ninja Prinny: Good luck and enjoy the fic**

My Dark Haired Angels

Chapter 1

_Hokage Monument Wednesday 11:30 PM_

It was a chilly winter night in Konoha at the time of night when most people were sleeping comfortably in their beds. With the exception of a blonde haired, blue eyed, whiskered boy sitting on top of the Hokage monument. Naruto was wearing the same jacket and pants that had the usual black and orange along with a few additions. Now Naruto has a utility belt that was made out of snakeskin leather that was probably meant to piss off Orochimaru, along with fingerless black snakeskin leather gloves with the Konoha symbol engraved on a steel plate located near the end of the glove, and now he wore a long white scarf (think Konohamaru's scarf but slightly bigger) which was given to the Jinchuuriki as a gift for making Chuunin from Konohamaru himself.

Said Chuunin was deep in his thoughts as usual while looking at the blue moon appearing tonight, "Why I do keep going after Sakura-chan, when I am finally going to stop letting her hit me over and over again? Even though Sakura-chan's a better friend to me now, even if she never abandoned me when I told her about Kyuubi, it still hurts to see that Sakura-chan won't move on for a while." Naruto let his head hang even lower as tears of loneliness started streaming down his whiskered cheeks 'Why does Sakura-chan still have feelings for that traitorous teme? Why? Why does this all have to be so damn complicated?' Following this thought Naruto jumped from the Fourth's head to over to the top of the carved head of Tsunade otherwise known as the Godaime Hokage and sat down to return to his painful thoughts, "Oji-san, what would you do at a time like this? I wonder if you had to face any problems like this Oji-san, were you ever ignored by the one you had feelings for old man" The blonde said to himself while gazing at the stone carving of the Sandaime. "I need some time to myself for once, but I need to be outside the village to do this" Then as soon as he got to his feet, Naruto ran off into the starry night with a heavy heart and tears freely flowing down his face.

Kurenai's Apartment Wednesday 11:46 PM

The raven haired beauty sat on a chair on the balcony overlooking the Hokage monument with a glass of wine in her hand, gazing at the blue moon in the sky that seem to have an abundance of stars tonight. "I guess this is going to be another one of those sleepless nights for me again" Kurenai said to herself as she took a swig from her glass, after a few swigs a red tinge started showing up on her cheeks. As Kurenai was about to run her hands over her chest, a figure on top of the Hokage monument seem to get to his feet and run into the distance. "Why would anyone be out at the middle of the night? Alone no less, that person is going to become an insomniac if this keeps up. I should get back inside. I'll probably have a hard time with everyone tomorrow. I wonder how much sleep I'll actually get tonight, knowing my luck probably an hour or two." After a few minutes Kurenai rose to her feet and walked back inside rather tipsy only to fall asleep on the couch; not knowing that the next day would create a large turning point in her life which will impact the "Genjutsu Mistress" greatly and for the better….

_Tsunade's Office Thursday 6:40 AM_

As Tsunade was about to go for her first bottle of her morning sake ritual, a female ANBU bearing a squirrel mask appeared in a puff of smoke before her desk. Tsunade sighed--whenever the ANBU came, it was never good news they bore.

"Hokage-sama, I have urgent news that needs to be brought to your attention," she spoke stiffly as Tsunade lifted her head and groaned.

"This early already, speak," she bitterly commanded.

The ANBU started to explain, "Hokage-sama, this information has been confirmed by various shinobi, and you must be made aware of it... I have been informed that the demon has run away."

The ANBU was obviously stupid enough to refer to the boy Tsunade came to love as a son a 'demon'.

Upon hearing this information, Tsunade urgently stomped around her desk to deliver a blow to the female ANBU that sent the poor woman on a one-way path to a wall at least 5 rooms away.

"WHAT!" the Hokage's scream of anguish could even be heard by the distraught boy who was currently headed for Wave Country...

**A/N: Please read and review Itachi commands you to do so, so does the Shinigami.**

**Itachi: What do I get in return for this?**

**Ninja Prinny: Weed and pocky my man, weed and pocky. And free sake.**

**Itachi: Sweet!**


	2. Shinobi Assemble!

My Dark Haired Angels

A/N:** I don't own Naruto in any way**

**Itachi: I see you're on the second chapter.**

**Ninja Prinny: Yeah, well I have nothing else to do.**

**Kisame: (Kicks door off its hinges)**

**Itachi: Where the hell were you, Kisame?**

**Kisame: At a wharf!**

**Ninja Prinny: For what fucking reason?**

**Kisame: I was killing shark finners!**

**Itachi: Here we go again**

**Chapter 2**

_Some Random Road Wednesday 7:20AM_

Naruto turned his head as he heard an indistinguishable scream come from behind him to see what the source of that pained scream was and saw nothing. 'It's probably Tsunade-obachan. I guess she found out about my little 'vacation' already; guess I should hurry up.' He thought to himself and resumed to go on his way to the Wave country.

_Tsunade's Office 9:49 A.M._

Shizune kicked the door to the Hokage's office to pieces as she ran to confront her long time companion and mentor about rumors concerning Naruto which were starting to circulate around Konoha. "Tsunade-sama, is it true!" Tsunade looked at her with a pained expression on her face and replied with "Is what true?" Taking note of said expression Shizune pressed on with her interrogation. "Did Naruto run away last night?" Just as the question was asked, Kakashi came in through the window and seemed to have heard the question just as he came in. "Care to explain Hokage-sama."

_Kurenai's Apartment 9:30 A.M_

"Looks like another hot and boring day" the Genjutsu mistress thought to herself as she got up to do usual her morning rituals. Kurenai walked into her shower, turned the knob, and let the cold water fall down on her raven black hair and her porcelain skin as she went deeper into her thoughts. As the water fell, the water started to highlight her most beautiful features yet it was hidden to rest of the world as usual 'Most of the guys I went out with were either assholes, perverted (and not the good kind of perverted), self-absorbed, anti-social, or never willing to commit to anything. Why is that? Why do none of the men that I want show up when I want them to?' Kurenai thought to herself as she scrubbed herself lightly, working up a lather around her chest and covering various parts of it. Almost as if she was being watched by half of Konoha.

A few minutes later, Kurenai walked out wearing a black towel that seemed to show many things while it covered everything. As the dark haired woman started getting dressed, a loud scream came from outside. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Kurenai walked out to the balcony to see an enraged Shizune was running as if she was trying to escape the Shinigami himself going towards the Hokage tower; leaving a huge cloud of dust behind her. "What the hell is going on with her? Guess I should go check it out for myself." Following that Kurenai dressed herself in a hurry and ran out of her apartment jumping from roof to roof.

_The Great Naruto Bridge, Wave Country 10:10 A.M_

As Naruto neared the bridge leading to the Wave Country, he couldn't help but marvel at the structure that the Blonde helped give life to. As Naruto looked around; the people seemed to be in high spirits, vendors selling various things, couples walking along the bridge hand in hand without a care in the world, children laughing at obscene jokes, and people admiring a bronze statue of himself at the end of the bridge……….(4…3…2…1) "NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Upon hearing the scream of the blonde Chuunin, the people looked at him, and then the townspeople looked at the statue. Needless to say, this went for on twenty minutes before they made the connection with Naruto, the bridge, and the statue. In just five seconds people rush over to him bombarding him questions like, "What brings you here?", "Can you please give your autograph?", "Can you please tell us your story?", "Will you take a picture with me if you have time?", "Can I sketch you?", "Are you hungry?". Then some of the more unrestricted questions came starting with "Will you have sex with me?" along with, "Are you single?", "Do you want to come back to my place?", "Are you married?"

All of a sudden Naruto started to feel as if a great weight was lifted from him seeing that as of this moment, the spiky haired boy was receiving more affection and recognition than he ever had in his whole life. The blonde felt appreciated and loved by the people unlike certain people in a certain village. After everybody settled down, Naruto began to tell the story of how Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and himself helped free this very village from heavy oppression and poverty. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto could tell any story with such detail, imagery, and passion that he could make almost anything sound amazing. As the people sat or stood hanging on to his every word in suspense wondering what was going to happen next.

_Tsunade's Office 12: 32 P.M_

"So what are you going to do Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer to his question." Kakashi, would you be able to lead a team?" As her question was asked, Kakashi began to have headaches of massive proportions. "Kakashi, maybe you should sit down?" Upon saying this Kakashi shook his head and began to elaborate on his affliction, "It's just a headache, Yamato and I went out for sake last night. Before we knew it everything went out of cont..." Kakashi was unable to finish his sentence, reason being that he fell to the floor unconscious all of a sudden. Tsunade made her way towards Kakashi, quickly examining him before saying "Shizune, give him someplace to lie down, Kakashi has a moderate concussion. Afterwards, I need to talk to you." Shizune quickly nodded and carried Kakashi to the nearest hospital.

After Shizune left, Tsunade went back to her desk and began filling a form that is usually reserved for S-rank missions and put her hands on her head. 'Gaki, I really hope you have a good excuse for this. I don't care if you forgot to tell me where you're going or you were trying to make it back before I found out; because I really don't want to register you as a missing-nin, Naruto.' Tsunade painfully thought before putting her signature onto said form. Not long after Kurenai came into the room through the window. "Kurenai, one of the people I wanted to see. I actually have a mission for you and your team" Tsunade held up the form that she filled out earlier and eagerly awaited Kurenai's response

**A/N: **Cliffhanger of DOOM!

A/N: Read and Review. Kisame and Itachi command you to do so; so does the Shinigami.

**Kisame: Brat, what do I get for doing this?**

**Ninja Prinny: A DVD of the Twinkie commericial that has the shark, funyuns, special brownies, a Kool-Aid suit, and free sake.**

**Kisame: Sweet! (destroys a wall) OH YEAH!**


	3. Fox Hunt

**A/N:**_ There is no way in hell I own Naruto_

**My Dark Haired Angels**

**Chapter 3**

_Some Random Road 1:15 P.M_

"Oi, Akamaru! Do you have his scent?" The voice coming from a boy that seemed to have his dog with him for a retrieval mission some sort; not long after the dog gave several loud barks to alert the pursuers of his findings. The boy stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself as Inuzuka Kiba along with his enormous dog Akamaru. Kiba had his usual black outfit and spiked hair; the only thing that was changed was the fact that Kiba now wore a black scarf, a gray trench coat with the Konoha symbol on the back, and spiked bracelets.

Not long after five other shinobi came into the scene to see if Akamaru had found anything about their target. "Kiba, did Akamaru find Naruto's scent?" Kurenai inquired upon her target. "Hai Kurenai-sensei!" Shino came from behind the trees; revealing himself in a similar outfit than the last one (**A/N:** namely his outfit after the time skip with the hood down). "Kurenai-sensei, are you sure you saw Naruto-san before he fled the village?" Shino asked before proceeding to his trademark glasses push. "I did see him Shino-kun, but not directly. Naruto-san was at the Hokage monument for some unknown reason. Before I went into my bedroom, Naruto turned around and fled."

"Ano, Kurenai-sensei, didn't Kakashi-san say that Naruto-kun usually goes up to the monument to think about things that are bothering him?" Hinata elaborated in her usual timid voice as she came out of the shadows of one of the trees. Sai out of the shadows as he gave out his opinion "Why did the little prick run away anyway, at least Naruto wasn't like that dickless bastard Sasuke. I bet he finally had enough of that pink-haired bitch with a billboard of a forehead!" Shino pushed up his glasses again and replied in his usual monotone "I wouldn't blame Naruto-san for resorting to that sort of action. Sakura-san can get pretty abusive towards other people. The last time I made her mad she tried to poison my Kikai bugs."

"What's this? A sense of humor from our bug user, I thought I would never see the day!" Shizune appeared seemingly out of nowhere to see why everyone was gathering around. "Why is everyone in one place anyway!? We're supposed to capture Naruto as soon as possible!" As Kiba tells Shizune of what has transpired over the last six minutes……

"No time to waste, let's go!" Shizune shouted her order as they proceeded to reinitiate pursuit of our troubled hero.

_Wave Country 3:24 P.M_

As Naruto was making his way towards the town a very powerful sneeze worked its way up to him "Somebody must be really be talking about me." As Naruto made his way through the shopping district; trying to find his way around until he spotted a stand that had weird patterns and novelties, Naruto realized that to not get captured before he can get back to Konoha a disguise was needed. After careful consideration (to Naruto's extent) he decided to go into the peculiar store. As Naruto walked inside he took in sights and listened to the foreign music (Reggae) that seemed to soothe him; he started to walk around. The store was selling Jamaican hats, ponchos, wigs, and incense of various kinds. One of the vendors walked up to Naruto and looked at him, "How can I help you, Mon?" At this particular moment the spiky haired boy felt relieved as because he was afraid of being kicked out of the store; said fear came as some sort of reflex as a result of all the hatred that was directed towards him over the years. After a few minutes the blonde shinobi walked out with a wig that had dreadlocks, various incense candles and oils, a poncho with Jamaican colors on it, a straw hat, and a staff to make himself able to blend in more.

As Naruto began to walk out of the store the very same vendor ran to the spiky haired boy handed him a scroll that was labeled: "Beginner and Intermediate Jutsus of the Mist". The vendor only said these words before he went back inside "You could put it to better use than I could, Mon. Seeing as you were the first customer I ever had; and you're also a Ninja, I thought you could use this." The vendor proceeded to run back inside before Naruto could thank him for the reason being that it had begun to rain and it looked like the rain would fall even harder later. Seeing this Naruto scrambled to find Tazuna's house before he could catch a cold……

_The Great Naruto Bridge 4:20 P.M_

'Naruto-kun, I guess it's time I told you the truth. I can see that you're in so much pain, that's not right. It's more like all of us can see how much pain you're in, especially Kurenai and Hinata. After all this is over you'll finally have a real family, you will finally know what unconditional love is Naruto-kun.'

Shizune thought to herself as she silently sobbed and felt her tears stream down her cheeks. "Shizune-san, are you okay?" Hinata asked as she wondered what would make Shizune cry like this. "We can wait for a few minutes if you want Shizune-san. It doesn't look like the rain is going to stop anytime soon. Even if it is Naruto-kun, I don't think even he would try to escape in this kind of rain." "Oi! Kurenai-sensei, I think you might want to take look at this, bring Hinata with you!" Kiba shouted

The dark haired Kunoichi ran to Kiba and Shino, namely to the pillar where the bridge began. "Take a look at who became famous." Team 8 set their eyes on a solid gold sign that read as "The Great Naruto Bridge" in crystal clear letters that appear to have been engraved with the greatest of detail and care. "It appears that Naruto-san has quite a story to tell us later…." Shino remarked in his monotone as he pushed up his glasses. "Ano, Shino- kun. It looks like Naruto-kun has a lot more to explain than we originally thought." Shino looked at Hinata with what seemed to be a puzzled reaction. "Everybody just look over there." As Hinata pointed towards the bronze statue of Naruto, everyone gasped in awe of the statue. The aforementioned statue showed Naruto in his battle stance with needles on his arms and back as if they were thrown at him, the whiskers seemed to be more defined to everyone's perspective, and his hands seemed to look more like claws. (**A/N:** Think Naruto tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra except he still has his normal eyes)

"Naruto's got a hell of a lot to explain when we find him!" Kiba commented as everyone nodded in agreement

A/N: R&R Itachi commands you to do so, so does Zabuza.


	4. Of Marshmallows and Rain

**My Dark Haired Angels**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: There is no way in hell I own Naruto or the speaking style of the Prinnies**

**Ninja Prinny: New chapter, Doods!**

**Kisame: I'm the Kool-Aid man, Bitch!**

**Itachi: Yo! Prinny give some leafy green goodness, I ran out last chapter. Same thing with the pocky.**

**Ninja Prinny: You'll have to wait until the chapter ends, Dood.**

**Itachi:** **Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Ninja Prinny: Here's some Blueberry pocky to tide you over Dood. (throws box of pocky)**

**Itachi:** **Sweet!**

**Kisame: Anyone want some? (holds out a pitcher of Strawberry-Kiwi Kool-Aid)**

**Ninja Prinny and Itachi: Hell yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about!**

**Kisame: Enjoy the chapter, OH YEAH**

_Wave Country 4:44 P.M_

'It rains awfully hard down here!' Naruto thought as he scrambled to find the nearest tree. While in his state of panic, Naruto saw the house he remembered as Tazuna's home and quickly ran towards it as if was a beacon of hope or something to that effect. The spiky haired boy quickly knocked on the door. As time passed, Naruto became impatient and knocked again; this time actually resulting in something. A woman came to the door in a yellow kimono that had rose petals and crows on most of the outfit and a black ribbon that appeared to be tied in a hurry, the knot being so delicate it could unravel with a hard enough pull, and the upper part of kimono revealed half her breasts for all the world to see. "Hmm, you look good enough to eat." The woman spoke with a sultry voice as she wet her lips with her tongue. "I assume you're here for my……services."

At the vague mention of her profession Naruto blushed 47 shades of red before recomposing himself in front the radiant prostitute who seemed to have a lot of "experience" at a young age. "Do you know if an old man named Tazuna still lives here, Miss?" With a disappointed look on her face she replied with "I'm sorry, but Tazuna doesn't live here anymore. He didn't even tell me to where he was moving, all I know is that he still lives in this town." With a defeated look on his face Naruto started to walk away. "Hey, if you ever need some company, I'll be here. Just ask for Kagura, all right." Naruto gave a quick nod to the prostitute and went on his way.

_The Great Naruto Bridge 6:06:06 P.M_

'What did Naruto do to receive this kind of recognition?' Shizune quickly thought to herself as she looked at the solid-gold sign that was on the beginning of the bridge. "It looks like the rain won't stop for a while; I can't even pick up Naruto's scent at all with all this damn rain coming down!" While Kiba complained, Sai was drawing the scenery for some apparent reason until he was interrupted by Hinata. "What is it, Hyuuga-san?" Hinata looked at the young man for a few minutes and answered. "Please call me Hinata, Sai-san." Sai quickly nodded and Hinata sat down next to him. "What's it like having Naruto-kun as a teammate? I need to know, Sai-san." Sai looked at her for a few seconds and looked down at his drawing. 'Dickless, do you realize how much pain you're causing Hinata-san.' Sai quickly thought to himself and looked back at Hinata "At first I thought he was just a stubborn idiot with no balls when I first met him. Now I really have to admit there is something about him that changes people for the better, something that makes everyone put their faith him. Hinata-san, the man you seek is a mystery in his own right. I can see the feeling you have for Naruto, I honestly thing that the feelings you have for him are much stronger than that of Sakura-san, I've read several books about it" Hinata smiled upon hearing Sai's words and thoughts. "Arigato Sai-san" Hinata got to her feet and went off in another direction to set up camp for the night, as a sign of good measure.

Meanwhile Kurenai was pondering about something important at the entrance to the Great Naruto Bridge 'I wonder if I should go out into the rain? The rain looks so beautiful here and there's so much of it! I could also use this as an opportunity to search for Naruto-kun; poor guy must be all alone in the rain with no place to go. How does he deal with all that hatred from the villagers every single day of the week? If it was me, a massacre would have taken place when I came back from that two year trip! Maybe I should ask him when we drag his ass back to Konoha? No! I'll definitely ask him about this and he's going to tell me; one way or another!

It is a little known fact that the 'Ice Queen' of Konoha is like a child when it comes to the rain; Kurenai has loved playing and walking in the rain ever since she was a small child. The red-eyed woman could spend hours looking at the rain in complete bliss and every once in a while she would walk or run in the rain for hours on end. This form of letting herself go completely has caused her trouble for her on more than one occasion; usually it would annoy her team to no end in sight or give her a cold. Because of this, her team has learned to exercise extreme caution whenever rain falls down and it is probably why Kurenai prefers a shower over a bath any day of the week.

"Kiba, can you come over here for a second? It's really important." Shino whispered to Kiba. "What is it Shino, because I have to help Hinata make camp in a few minutes." Shino pointed to Kurenai, who seemed to have a very delighted look on her face at this moment in time. Then they looked at the rain again. "Oh, no." Kiba held a crazed look in his eyes as he looked at Shino. "What are we going to do about this, Shino? Kurenai-sensei's probably thinking up some excuse to go out there and get herself wetter than a water clone!"

At this particular moment Hinata snuck up on Shino and tapped his shoulder; expecting no response from him "Dahh! Hinata don't scare me like that!" Shino took a minute to recompose himself and pushed up his glasses. "We're in a very serious situation Hinata. If we don't do something soon, Kurenai-sensei is going to end up with a cold or worse. Look at Kurenai-sensei and tell me what she's doing right now, Hinata."

Hinata did as Shino suggested and looked at the radiant raven-haired woman; suddenly a frightened look came over her face "We have to stop her before she does something stupid!" Hinata, in an extremely rare time of assertiveness, went to tackle her sensei at a high speed and hit her target dead-on. Hinata mouth accidentally hit her sensei's clothes during the tackle and in return she got an unusually sweet taste from them "Ano, why does it feel like I tackled a marshmallow? Wow, this bunshin does taste like a marshmallow, I wonder how Kurenai-sensei does it!"

_Zabuza's Grave 7:20 P.M_

As Naruto walked up to the graves of two of the many influential people in his life, twirling his staff like a pimp cane, and proceed to take off his clothes used for disguise (namely his poncho, wig, and hat). 'I know, Haku. I never expected to be here either, it's just that I came here to see if could here to get answers to what I've thinking about for the past six months. I've always wondered how you knew Zabuza was protecting, I've always wondered how people knew if the person they cherished was worth protecting at all costs, I always wondered what made someone worth protecting.' Naruto thought to himself, as he went deeper and deeper into his thoughts. Naruto was deep in thought when all of a sudden Zabuza's sword gave off a slight gleam. 'I wonder if I should take it, the sword would make a good reminder of what I learned from Haku'

Naruto walked over to the grave of one Momochi Zabuza and grasped the hilt of the enormous sword and lifted the aforementioned sword from the ground and declared "Zabuza, Haku, you're not just a memory to me." and walked away with a few unanswered questions that needed to be answered.

_Some Random Street in the Wave Country 10:10 P.M_

A young boy was walking to his house, whistling along the way and laughing to himself. The raven-haired boy was wearing an orange beanie that had a patch of an orange fox sleeping soundly, a pair of blue pants that had one leg cut off halfway and the other was intact, (**A/N: Think of Tidus' pants**) and a buttoned shirt that had crows all over. All of a sudden the boy saw a certain raven-haired Kunoichi shivering in the rain and ran to her "Hey miss, are you all right? Hey, miss?!

Naruto walked with his disguise covering Zabuza's sword in one hand, the staff in the other. The spiky haired boy was now wondering if he should reconsider saving Sasuke; the source of his and the 'pink haired bitch's' pain. As he walked down the street he saw a familiar boy, one that he had met during his more naïve days as a shinobi next to the most alluring Kunoichi in Konoha, Yuuhi Kurenai. "Inari?" Naruto called out to the boy with a hopeful tone in his voice. Inari quickly turned back and looked at Naruto surprised at the fact that the man who was the hero of the village and his friend had returned. "Naruto!"

Inari quickly turned back and looked at the shivering Kunoichi. "Naruto, can you help me carry this woman to my house?" Naruto quickly nodded, handed his staff to Inari, bound the sword to his back with medical wrappings, and ran alongside Inari. "Lead the way, Inari!" Naruto shouted; while carrying a feverish Kurenai in his arms.

**A/N: end of chapter, Dood. **

**Cough first of three lemons next chapter Cough**

**Orochimaru: What do I get for doing this, fool**

**Ninja Prinny: A Duffman costume, Michael Jackson albums, embarrasing photos of Sasuke, psychotropic drugs, and  
moonshine.**

**Orochimaru: Sweet, we have a deal!**


	5. Enlightenment

**My Dark Haired Angels **

**Chapter 5 **

**Itachi: about time this chapter came out Prinny. **

**Ninja Prinny: The Lemon so damn hard to do, Dood **

**Orochimaru: Duffman might a cameo, OH YEAH. **

**Ninja Prinny: As long you don't do anything Yaoi in my fic, we're cool Oro. **

**Orochimaru: Aww, okay. **

**Hidan: I'm back from killing things.**

**Ninja Prinny: Did you kill a ninja named Asuma**

**Hidan: Hell yeah.**

**Ninja Prinny: Aw, man! He got me free Cigarettes, this is bullshit.**

**Hidan: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**

**Ninja Prinny: YEAH!**

**Hidan: AW SHIT!**

**Disclaimer: Whoever says I own Naruto was using psychotropic drugs**

**(Foreword: This chapter might get edited)**

_Tsunami's House 11:24 P.M _

As Naruto and Inari turned the corner, Naruto began to wonder where they were going since the area they were in seemed to the slightly rich side of the village. During this time, Inari called out to Naruto seeing that he had passed Inari's house in a daze. Hearing this, the blonde came to a sudden stop and ran back to Inari. "Naruto, welcome to my insanely huge house."

Naruto gasped in awe as he looked at what seemed to be a miniature mansion. While he stood there in shock with the feverish Kurenai still in his arms, she unconsciously put her arms around him, Inari knocked on the metal front doors of his house quite loudly seeing that it was the middle of the night and Tsunami would most likely be asleep by now. Naruto and the boy impatiently waited for what seemed to be forever until a woman with dark hair wearing a black kimono with a blue rose petal pattern all over it. "Inari why are you out so late, if I wasn't so worried about you……..is that you Naruto-Kun?" The spiky haired boy nodded at Tsunami as she stood in shock at how time had changed Naruto for the better. Tsunami stood there in relief until she saw Kurenai in his arms with a tinge of red on her face and shivering from the cold; bringing a startled look to her face.

"Naruto-kun, you should come inside and feel free to bring your girlfriend. I'll have Inari bring out a futon and draw a bath for her, seeing that no decent human being would let someone catch Hypothermia." Naruto blushed several shades of red at the mention of Tsunami's assumption of his situation with Kurenai; Inari pinched Naruto to snap him back to reality. "Is she your girl, Naruto-san?" At the mention of his question Naruto chased Inari to one of the guest bedrooms…..

_Tsunami's House 6:06 A.M _

"Where am I?" Kurenai groaned as she looked around the unfamiliar room hoping to find answers. As she got up she saw her clothes draped over a chair she began to wonder if getting up was the best choice of action. 'The last thing I remember is talking to a little kid' as she was in her thoughts 'well speak of the devil' Kurenai thought to herself as Inari came into the room and did the best thing anyone in his position would do. "Naruto, your girl's awake!"

"Oi! Inari, she's not my girlfriend! How many times do I have to tell you that!?" As they the two argued, Kurenai made new theories on how she got here and how she has the perfect chance to capture Naruto and take him back to the village. After she thought long and hard on what to do, she settled for asking. "Naruto-Kun, I have several questions, can you please answer them honestly?" Naruto nodded in response to her question "Fire away Kurenai-sensei. Also, you can get up if you want to; you're fully clothed."

With that Kurenai got up, sat on the chair that had her clothes draped over them, looked at Naruto and asked "Where am I, Naruto-Kun?" Naruto began to settle in and sat down on the floor. "Kurenai-sensei, you're at the house of a family I met on my first mission. The reason you're here is because I brought you here with Inari leading the way is that you had a high fever and a case of the chills. I carried you here because you had a good chance of getting Hypothermia; being the nice guy I am, I couldn't let someone in front of me suffer, especially if it's someone as beautiful as you." Kurenai blushed at the last comment that Naruto made and looked at him once again when the blush subsided. "Since you've already answered the first two questions I wanted to ask, I'll ask you the most important one. Naruto-Kun, why did you run away from us?" Inari stood there with a look of shock and wanted to hear what the spiky blonde wanted to say. "Kurenai-sensei, can I trust you not to tell anyone except Tsunade-neechan?" Kurenai nodded as Naruto continued "I was actually planning to come back to the village, I wasn't going to betray everyone like that snake in the grass Sasuke, this is more of a self-'imposed vacation' to find out what I should do. I wondered if I should keep chasing Sakura-san, just so I would keep getting ignored and beaten to a pulp; or should I just move on and find someone who would love me for who I am." When Kurenai heard his reasons; she felt her heart sink at the thought of Naruto having a love life worse than hers. The raven haired woman already knew that it would take miracle for someone to look past the demon inside of him and love Naruto for the kind person he is, never had the Jounin thought that things would get this bad for him. Kurenai came face to face with what very few people have ever seen in Naruto's lifetime; his weak side…..

_Random Streets 8: 46 A.M _

While Kurenai was in the process of being enlightened about Naruto's hidden pain; the other shinobi were on the bridge looking at either the statue or the bridge. While Shizune was going to random people to gather information, Hinata was looking at the statue of her crush with eyes full of admiration and unwavering love, Kiba was riding Akamaru around the village to see if either Kurenai or Naruto could be found, and Shino could be uncharacteristically be found sleeping on a branch. Sai walked over to Shizune to find her going to random. "Shizune-san at this rate, Naruto might find us and run to another village." Shizune looked at him and responded "I know Sai, but what else are we going to do? Most of the people I've talked to either never saw him or they saw him from a distance and have no idea what his destination is."

_Kiba's Location 9:06 P.M _

As Kiba rode Akamaru, people made way for them out fear of getting hit by the enormous canine. 'First Naruto, now you Kurenai-sensei, what the hell is going here!?' As Kiba rode Akamaru through the streets deep in his thoughts, a woman's scream was heard. Faster than Naruto could devour a bowl of ramen, Kiba's head rose up to find the woman who had screamed in a VERY close proximity to the large canine. "Akamaru, stop!" Kiba yelled in attempt to not hit the woman, but it was too little, too late. Groceries, sake, a silk nightgown, some thongs, garters, mesh shirts, a copy of Icha Icha Tactics, a leather bra, brownies, instant ramen, and packets of Kool-Aid went flying out of her bag when Akamaru collided with a very familiar woman. As soon as Kiba stopped, he dismounted to check if she was in any real danger. Kiba found that she had no other injuries and was starting to regain consciousness. As soon as the woman moved her hand from her face, the victim was revealed to be none other than Tsunami. "Ooowwww, I'd better get up soon if I want to make dinner for Inari, Naruto, and Kurenai." Tsunami said to herself unaware that she wasn't thinking the supposed thoughts. Kiba's eyes widened at what Tsunami just said to herself and helped her to her feet. Kiba offered to help Tsunami gather her things which was met with a kind decline. Kiba walked up to Tsunami and showed her a picture of Naruto with Kurenai during a festival, acting as if nothing happened. "Excuse me Miss; have you seen the people in this picture?" Tsunami's eyes widened at the sight of the photo containing the two. "You know them?" Kiba nodded at her eventual question and looked at her. "Where are they, Miss?" Tsunami looked at Kiba and answered "With any luck they're supposed to be at my house at this time, I'll take you there right now." Kiba grabber her wrist lightly and said "If you don't mind I need to take you to the rest of my team. We also need to know why is there a huge-ass statue of Naruto at the end of the bridge. If you don't mind, can you get on my dog?" Kiba said as he gestured towards Akamaru. Together they rode off to find the others…..

_The Great Naruto Bridge 10:10 A.M _

"Wonder what dog boy's doing right now?" Sai said as he smoked a joint and blew the smoke into Shino's face. Said shinobi was waving his hand in front of his face to fan away the weed smoke. "I would appreciate it if you blow your smoke elsewhere; my bugs dislike your smoke." Sai snapped his head toward Shino's direction retorted with a smirk on his face, "I'll blow my smoke wherever I want to, Beetlejuice!" As Shino was about to seemingly punch Sai in the face; Kiba, Akamaru, and Tsunami came into their line of sight. As the shinobi and passenger arrived; Shizune and Hinata ran to them to see why Kiba had brought someone. "Kiba-kun, did you find Naruto-kun?" Hinata immediately asked the boy riding his dog. "No, Hinata-chan. But I found someone who can lead us to him and tell us why in the seven hells is there a statue of Naruto." The shinobi walked towards Tsunami to listen to her tale…….

_Zabuza's Grave 4:20 P.M _

As Naruto and Kurenai walked through the trail that led to Zabuza's grave, there was an exchange of looks between them. If Naruto wasn't looking at Kurenai, Kurenai was looking at Naruto and vice versa.

_Flashback Kurenai's POV _

I wonder where Naruto-kun is taking me; it seems there is nothing of interest in this forest. He looked so serious back at Tsunami's house when he told me about his first mission and why he ran away. Could it be that he's taking me to the burial ground; maybe he's going to tell me why he's so determined to find his own "way of the ninja". Maybe he's more mature than everyone thinks; not surprisingly he knows the pain of solitude more than anyone. Maybe that's why he's so determined to drag Sasuke back to the village; even though deep down Naruto knows that Sasuke isn't worth the effort.

It seems his body has matured over the years while he still maintains his boyish charm. Those blue eyes haven't lost that shine that I remember from two years ago, even though his eyes can change from a beautiful sapphire to a bloodthirsty red with slitted pupils. That blonde hair of his looks like a child's portrayal of a sunrise from a distance; it looks like it would feel soft if I ran my fingers through it. As I kept looking at him; I wondered what it would look like if we had our own little make-out session, I had finally realized what Hinata-chan saw in him when he finally showed me his weak side; in other words his true self. As I looked at Naruto I thought, 'Am I falling for him?' I turned my head back to hide the fact I was looking at him with an inquisitive eye.

_Flashback Naruto's POV _

I wonder what Kurenai-sensei is thinking, she hasn't said a word to me since I told her everything. I wonder why Tsunade-neechan sent Kurenai and her team, Shizune-neechan, and Sai just to drag my ass back to Konoha. It looks like Tsunade-neechan cares about me a lot; I don't see a single Hunter-nin in sight! It looks like I'm going to have to go back to Konoha soon, but not until I do a few things before I go.

Kurenai-sensei seems to have gotten even more beautiful over the last two years. I could still get lost in those intense red eyes of hers; the shine in them never left at all. Her flowing black hair that looks a lot like the finest black silk you could get with money, the way that dress paints her lovely curves perfectly, and the sight of her crimson lips makes me want to kiss her with a flaming passion. I thought 'Am I falling in love with her?' Before she could look at me, I turned my head back so she wouldn't find out that I was looking at her.

I wonder how she'll react when I tell her that my nindo came from an S-class criminal and an unwanted child who ran away with him.

End flashback

As they neared their destination, the two looked at each other once again. "Kurenai-sensei here are the graves of the one who inspired me to find another 'Way of the Ninja'. Their names are Momochi Zabuza and Haku and they were the one I met on my first mission." Kurenai's eyes widened at what she just heard from the blonde. She had faintly heard about Zabuza and the crimes he had committed in Mist Village. "Naruto please explain to me exactly how an S-class criminal known for attempting a coup against the Mizukage inspired you."

As Naruto began his tale of the very first mission he had; Kurenai was appalled at the deception that had occurred, thinking that no one should have a mission like that as their first one. When Naruto was telling her of when he first met Haku and their discussion of protecting people who are precious to you, the red eyed woman could only smile. "Later on I found out Haku was fighting alongside Zabuza. Before that, I thought Sasuke was dead. I felt myself getting angry; so angry I found myself tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra. Right when I was going to kill him, his mask shattered and I saw Haku's face. I couldn't go through it when I saw him; I wondered why it had to turn out like this. "At the last minutes of he used himself as a shield to save Zabuza."

As Naruto told the final parts of his mission to Kurenai, the Jounin was drawn to tears over the heart-wrenching mission that was told to her. She walked closer to the container and to her surprise; Naruto was drawn to tears as well. 'The Naruto that everyone knows is a mask after all. Now that I see the real Naruto; I'm disgusted with the way the village treated him all these years. I really have to admit that there's something about Naruto that I just fell for. I wonder if Hinata would mind if I did a little something for him….." As this thought passed through her mind, Kurenai pulled the spiky haired boy into her arms in an attempt to comfort him. At this precise moment, the Jounin noticed that the Chuunin she was holding in her arms was only an inch shorter than her.

Thoughts raced through their minds as the two shinobi held each other in their arms, though after a short while she let go. As she looked into the eyes of the shinobi in front of her, she had seen a lifetime's worth of solitude in him. Kurenai wanted to take away his pain in the best way a woman in love knew how to.

The raven haired woman leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in an enchanting kiss. Naruto's eyes widened at what the Jounin had just done and could only wrap his arms around her again and hold her tightly. As Kurenai pulled back, she breathed heavily as she felt his warmth radiating from his body only to have Naruto pull her into another kiss; this one being more passionate and heavy. As they drowned themselves in each other, Kurenai lifted her hand towards Naruto's hair and ran her fingers through the soft spiky hair with a silky soft touch while Naruto was doing the same thing to her. Their kiss broke apart for lack of air as they looked at each other's eyes. They both knew what they wanted, they both knew what they have hungered for, and to the both of them if felt right. Naruto gave Kurenai a flurry of kisses to her neck while the Chuunin ran his fingers through the raven haired woman's hair until Naruto withdrew. Kurenai's lips crashed against his once again, her hands quickly wandered to his chest trying to find a way to strip Naruto of his jacket. As her wayward hands searched, their tongues wrestled struggling for dominion over the other as they felt the heat radiating from each other's bodies as they went on. Kurenai's gentle hands had found their way to the zipper of his jacket and with very little patience; the evil jacket was thrown aside not be heard from for a while as Kurenai started tracing a path down his chest with a feathery light touch while Naruto's kisses began to trail down her neck and to her collarbone. With each kiss he leaned into her more and more until they both fell into the ground; after falling Naruto was on top of her becoming lost in her eyes until the Jounin flipped the Chuunin and was now on top of Naruto.

The first thing Kurenai did was dispose of her dress for the night, revealing more of her porcelain skin and the fact that she was wearing a black leather bra and a black silk thong. Kurenai pressed her chest against his began to trail kisses down his neck while tracing a path down to his waist with the same feathery light touch as before leaving a fiery sensation in Naruto's skin. As her wayward hands reached the waistband of his pants; the Jounin quickly found that her bra was thrown off to the side. She looked at her partner in crime as their bodies heated up and guided the Chuunin's hands to her breasts and felt that Naruto's hands were softer than most male shinobi once she had felt them on her breasts, she quickly nodded to him that it was fine for him and that there was no danger to his life at the moment. Seeing this, Naruto softly kneaded her breasts and was tracing small circles on her breasts with his fingers; feeling their softness as he went on with his with his ministrations until Kurenai's nipples hardened and stood attentively waiting for his touch.

As Naruto heard her moans; he wanted to try something that he had been told about by Jiraya but never had the chance to do it until now. Naruto lavishly flicked his tongue at her left nipple, wanting to see what reaction his lover would have to these ministrations. Hearing her moaning his name and her pants, Naruto knew she was urging him to continue. Naruto brought his lips to Kurenai's stiff nipples and gently sucked it. The sensation rushed through Kurenai's mind as felt herself heat up by the second until Naruto's lips left her stiff mound and put the other in his mouth; putting a more intense suction on Kurenai's nipple. Kurenai threw her head back and felt herself getting wet as she was feeling the sudden rush of pleasure that the Chuunin was giving her and then felt another rush as the blonde lightly pinched the abandoned nipple, rolling it in between his thumb and pointer finger.

Kurenai held the Chuunin and flipped him to her previous position and while kicking her sandals off she whispered, "Naruto-kun why don't you relax for now." Saying that her hands drifted towards the waistband of his pants, leaving a fiery sensation wherever her fingers touched him. Once her hands reached his pants; her thumbs hooked his pants along with his boxers and she pulled them down slowly. As his clothing (now including his sandals) were done away with Kurenai's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto's cock standing half-erect. She laid her hands on his manhood and softly kneaded it, feeling it harden in her hands. A grin slowly appeared on the red eyed woman's face when she saw it fully erect, thinking of all the things she would soon do to Naruto.

_Kiba's POV _

I ran through the forest following their scent, though both of their scents were a lot stronger than from a few hours. I shook my head only to run into a fucking tree, I got up quickly and ran like hell so I could help Kurenai-sensei if she needed it all. Their scent got stronger and stronger until I started to hear loud moans and faint slurps. I hid behind a tree and took a peek at the clearing; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Kurenai-sensei was sucking Naruto's cock like it was a piece of hard candy while he moaned "Kure-chan." What she did next surprised the hell out of me; she took off her thong and moved her crotch closer and closer to the lucky bastard. Two words came out of her mouth; I never thought I would hear Kurenai-sensei say those two words that way. The two words in that perverted sentence were "Lick me" or to be more clear on this entire fucked-up thing "Lick me, Naruto-kun." and I'm sure that Kurenai-sensei's pussy was dripping wet.

That bastard Naruto was licking my sensei as if he was a dog drinking water out it's bowl; I felt blood rushing to my nose and I started to run away……

Third Person

As Kiba ran from the clearing, Naruto was happily lapping at Kurenai's womanhood as the aforementioned woman panted. His cock was taken into Kurenai's mouth once again while Naruto's tongue wriggled inside Kurenai. Naruto felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth along with the suction as she bobbed her head, making him groan. Kurenai felt his manhood become harder and harder, letting her know that Naruto was close to coming. As the Chuunin licked the raven haired woman deep inside her, his tongue struck a small mound of flesh making the Jounin give out a muffled moan. Seeing the reaction that his lover had, the blonde shinobi began attacking the small nub that seemed to give her so much pleasure with his tongue. Not long after that Kurenai's feminine juices began to pour out of her, leaving Naruto to lap up every single drop. To Naruto, it seemed to taste like some sweet drink that also had some saltiness to it; he seemed to like the taste of her quite a bit. While Kurenai was in complete bliss over her orgasm, she unconsciously bobbed her head faster and faster until her lover's cock stiffened and released a torrent of his seed into her mouth. Kurenai's eyes widened when she felt the massive jets of semen shoot into her mouth. Soon her mouth was filled with the life giving fluid, the red eyed woman desperately trying to swallow every single drop. The flow was starting to come to a stop, to Kurenai's relief as she swallowed the last of his seed while savoring the taste similar to her juices.

As Kurenai got off of Naruto she looked at him with loving eyes and mounted him once again as she guided his length to her drenched folds. They both let out a faint gasp as they were joined together for the night. They both felt an intense heat (also wetness in Naruto case) radiating from each other as soon as they became one; Kurenai leaned forward to plant a mind blowing kiss onto the lips of the spiky haired boy and started to move her hips slowly, feeling every inch of him inside her. As she started to ride him faster and faster, Naruto thrusts quickly met with hers as they heard each other's pants and moans. As they went on the two of them began to notice the sweat glistening on their skin, they indecent sounds they made as continued their ministrations on each other.

Kurenai soon found her lover's hands on her breasts; feeling another wave of pleasure as Naruto lightly pinched her nipples. "Kure-chan, I'm coming" was all he could say while feeling the tremendous pressure. Kurenai quickly met with the speed of Naruto's thrusts when the brunette heard the words he had faintly; in mere moments Naruto let out a loud moan and emptied himself into his lover. Not long after Kurenai came after having the feeling of being filled by Naruto's seed and fell on top of Naruto.

"Kure-chan, that was amazing!" Naruto told in between pants. Kurenai could only smile at the affectionate nickname that the spiky haired shinobi gave her. "If you're a good boy, you just might get an encore performance tomorrow." The red eyed woman said with a wink. As they drifted off to sleep Naruto told her "Arigato Kure-chan".

_Orochimaru's Lair 4:44 A.M _

Sasuke-Kun where are you going? A silver haired shinobi asked

"I'm going to pay an old friend a friendly visit, Kabuto" Sasuke responded

**A/N End of Chapter **

**As Sasuke comes into the picture, who will he visit? **

**Will love blossom for our two lovers? Of course it will….. **

**Next Chapter: Shizune's Secret **

**(A/N: Itachi commands you R&R so does Asuma) **

**Ninja Prinny: Hey Oral, I thought you were going to make a cameo, Dood. **

**Orochimaru: Never call me that again. Also, Orochimaru says a lot of things, Oh Yeah! **

**Ninja Prinny: You do realize that Sasuke is not in your lair, Dood. **

**Orochimaru: Sasuke became a Man Whore without telling Duffman, OH NO! **

**Ninja Prinny: I never said that, buuuuuut okay Dood. **


	6. Shizune's Secret

**A/N: Whoever says I own Naruto or Disgaea was popping Shrooms.**

**Ninja Prinny: It's been fun the last few chapters, Dood**

**Itachi: Hell, yes.**

**Prinny Asuma: Why are you saying stuff like that, Dood**

**Ninja Prinny: Just Reminiscing, Dood**

**Kisame: Oh. Anyway who's up for some Jaegar Kool-Aid**

**Everyone: Hell, yes.**

**Orochimaru: I still can't believe Sasuke became a man whore without telling me, oh no**

**Ninja Prinny: He'll probably bring back a horde of fanboys, Dood**

**Orochimaru: Sweet**

**My Dark Haired Angels**

**Chapter 6: Shizune's Secret**

_Random Street 11:07 P.M_

_  
_As Shizune walked down the quiet streets; looking up the moon with a sad look on her face and deep in her thoughts. 'Naruto-kun, how am I going to tell you everything? I don't want you to run away from us ever again. This is why I'm going to tell this; aside from the fact you need to know already.' As Shizune walked on, a figure appeared muttering to himself "I can't believe Kurenai-sensei is fucking Naruto. That came out of nowhere; I still can't believe that it happened. This is going to give me nightmares for a year"

As soon as Shizune saw that it was Kiba, she ran up to him and lifted him up with one hand and shouted in a fit of rage, "WHO HAD SEX WITH NARUTO?!"

As Kiba was trying to find a way to save Kurenai from certain death by one of many ways of how Shizune could kill a person; several shinobi approached.

In mere seconds Sai and Shino appeared; waiting for Kiba to elaborate on what Shizune screamed out about Naruto. Seeing this, Shizune quickly pulled out a kunai; a DULL Kunai. The medic-nin gave Kiba an evil stare, looked at the other shinobi, and let out a frustrated sigh. Still in a state of shock and anger, Shizune pointed the kunai Kiba's nether regions. "If you don't tell me who Naruto had sex with, I will castrate you!"

At this point Kiba was trembling in fear because of what Shizune had threatened to do to his livelihood. He was torn between saving Kurenai from Shizune's wrath and saving his balls. "Alright, I'll tell you Naruto had sex with. Just please DON'T CASTRATE ME!" Kiba like any man would have, valued his balls above many things. He apologized to Kurenai mentally as Shizune let him down. As Shizune sat down on a bench and looked at Kiba with some kind of smirk. "Now Kiba-san, tell me who Naruto had sex with. Don't worry I won't hurt her……much" Sai let out a sigh and gave his thoughts "So it looks like Naruto has a penis after all." Shizune couldn't help but blush 44 shades of red after hearing Sai's remark about certain appendages.

"I-I-I-It was K-K-K-Kurenai-sensei, Shizune-san" Shizune eyes widened at what Kiba had just said; he was saying that Kurenai had sex with a minor. It also happened to be Naruto of all people; Shizune concluded that she would need to talk with Kurenai about how fragile Naruto really is and the standard "If you hurt him in any way, I'll make you regret it". The medic-nin also figured that she had to tell Naruto her deepest secret as soon as she found him.

Meanwhile Shino felt like a large explosion had occurred and fainted from shock; not before saying the following words "That lucky bastard." in his usual monotone. Sai went to examine him and shook his head. "Beetlejuice is really out of it. Hell, if he didn't say what I think he said; I would have doubted that Beetlejuice even had a penis in the first place." Sai paused as he took a drag from his joint "Ahh, lust can be a wonderful thing or so I have read. But, Naruto landing a woman like Kurenai; He has to be one the luckiest bastards I have ever known." At this Shizune and Kiba could only nod in agreement.

"Sai, what is with you and dicks anyway, do you like sucking on them." Shizune and Kiba yelled in unison. Sai could not help but laugh at the accusation given to him……

_Tsunami's House 6:06 A.M. Friday_

As Naruto and Kurenai rounded the corner with Tsunami's house in sight, they walked together hand in handrefusing to let the other go. As soon as they got the front door, their eyes met one another. Their faces drew closer and closer as ruby met sapphire until their lips met in an enchanting kiss only to be interrupted by a dark haired woman. "So she really is your girlfriend, Naruto-kun." The kiss immediately broke and the two lovers turned to look at Tsunami who was giving them an inquisitive eye. "As much as I would like to see a free show, there are children here and people have been looking for the two of you." The soon-to-be couple blushed 58 shades at the perverted mother's statement.

Naruto's eyes widened at what the perverted Tsunami said about people looking for the both of them and quickly asked, "Kure-chan, who else came with you to take me back to Konoha?"

"First you have to know that everyone has been worried sick about you Naruto. Tsunade-sama sent Shizune, Sai, myself, and my entire team to capture you by any means necessary and find out why you ran away." Naruto's eyes widened at what his beloved "Kure-chan" had revealed and tried to find the nearest wall to brace himself. 'Tsunade-neechan actually sent that many people to take me back. I really do need to find everybody and tell them why I ran away. Did I really make that many people worry about me. At least now I know what can do about that pink-haired Uchiha whore.'

"Kure-chan is this whole thing considered a mission?"

"Yes it is Naruto-kun; S-class to be exact." Kurenai saw him fall in response to her answer only to catch him in her arms.

"At least I can come back to Konoha after an "extended vacation" with you and the others. Especially since I need to lure a certain traitor here and do something I should have done two years ago." Kurenai's widened at what the innocent shinobi was implying.

"Naruto-kun, are you going to lure Sasuke here." Tsunami's widened at where the conversation was going.

"Wasn't he one of your teammates two years ago Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked him with a sad look on her face.

"That bastard is a traitor to the village Tsunami-san. He was so obsessed with revenge and killing his Brother; He betrayed us and went to one of Konoha's greatest enemies for power. The people he went to are heartless, evil, sadistic, and incapable of love or compassion." Both women could feel the wave of anger, hatred, and intent to kill that was coming from Naruto and shivered at what he was about say next.

"It's time I broke the promise I made to that selfish pink haired wench, because the way I see it, that promise isn't worth keeping anymore. I hereby swear on this on Asuma's grave." Naruto paused to wipe the tears streaming down his face and reminisce about the Jounin sensei who had fallen in battle against the Akatsuki months before. "I will KILL Sasuke and deliver his head to Tsunade; on a plate!" As Naruto declared this; he drew his newly acquired sword and planted it into the ground.

_Some Random Street 7:20_

A weary Shizune and her entourage rounded the corner, looking as if they could fall asleep in the middle of the road at any moment. Shizune's eyes widened when she saw the red-eyed Kunoichi sitting next the boy she cared for so much; laughing without a care in the world acting as if nothing happened. This further infuriated the radiant medic-nin resulting in her charging the Jounin at a high speed despite her weariness.

"YOU INDECENT WHORE!" She yelled out in a blind rage alerting the three people standing outside the door.

"Shizune-chan what are you doing?!" were the words that the spiky haired Chuunin spoke when he saw an enraged medic-nin charging at Kurenai. Thoughts quickly ran through his head 'Oh shit, she knows about what we did. But how did she find out about this. Oh well no time to lose.' His hands went into a familiar seal and he yelled out "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**". The clone that came into existence quickly carried Kurenai away from the line of fire in his arms; at this Kurenai could only blush and look at the real Naruto.

"Naruto, bring that whore to me if you know what's good for you!" Shizune said between angry pants. Tsunami could only stand there stupefied at what was going on between the three of them. "Kurenai, you slut! How dare you sleep with Naruto!"

Tsunami's cheeks could only turn red as perverted thoughts started to run through her head about a certain student/sensei scenario occurring in her head. It was to be short lived when Tsunami's thoughts overloaded her mind; in other words she had a nosebleed of massive proportions that had propelled her backwards into a wall placing a huge crater on the surface.

"Tsunami!!" yelled all the concerned shinobi

**Six Hours Later, Dood.**

_Tsunami's House 12:00 P.M._

As the perverted Mother woke up she saw Naruto, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Shizune (who is very irritated at the moment), and Sai. On closer inspection Hinata was just entering the room and looking at Naruto. On an even closer inspection it looked like Hinata had just woke up.

"Naruto-Kun, how did you find us?"

The aforementioned shinobi looked around him to find the shy Kunoichi that he was sort of familiar with. "I found Kurenai-sensei sitting next Inari shivering in the cold, and then I carried her here. Then everything happened."

'Naruto-kun, you're always willing to help someone out. That's what I really love about you. I have to tell him tonight, I also need to get him away from everyone.'

Hinata walked closer to the subject of her affections and slowly encouraged herself until…. "Ano Naruto-Kun, d-do you want t-to go out for r-ramen l-later?"

Everyone in the room turned to face the Blue-haired girl as if her asking Naruto out was a sign of the Apocalypse. 'Hinata-chan you really don't want to lose him, do you' Kurenai thought to herself.

"Sure, Hinata-chan." Naruto quickly answered

"Naruto"

"Hai, Shizune-neechan" Naruto answered once again

"After you're done meet me at the bridge later tonight, I have something important to tell you Naruto-kun" She looked down towards the floor and sank into her thoughts 'After I tell you everything you won't be calling "Neechan" anymore. You might even hate me, Naruto-kun. If that happens, I don't know what I'll do. I just hope everything goes well with us.'

'Looks like it's serious, it must be really important if Shizune is acting like this. I have to go then.' "Shizune-san, Hinata and I will meet you there. I have a feeling that I'm going to need at least two people there."

Hinata stood there with a look of shock until she quickly shook her head "A-Are y-you sure, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, Hinata chan. I'm sure"

"Then I-I guess we'll g-go i-in a few h-hours, Naruto-kun." In her mind she was doing backflips, a little bit of break dancing, and screaming "I did it, finally! I've finally done it!"

**Nine Hours Later, Dood!**

As the two shinobi walked down the road taking in the sights of the village at night, one of them was pointing out random things to the other person. Later came one of the parts that leads you to being broke as a hobo; buying your date random stuff. Naruto taking Hinata to the foreign store that he went to earlier (that's right the Jamaican store) and ended up buying several things for her. That led to Hinata taking Naruto to a store to get some proper wrappings for the oversized sword on his back. This led to Naruto buying Hinata a crimson scarf and giving her a scroll as a gift; which led to Hinata buying Naruto a trench coat leaving her broke as hell.

_Akutare Ramen 10:10 P.M._

As Naruto and Hinata walked down a lantern lit street taking in some more sights; our favorite Hyuuga was slowly being enlightened of Naruto's experiences and revelations during the Wave country mission. As the long haired Kunoichi listened to the sad tale of bloodshed, loneliness, and poverty; the sound of hunger went off for both of them.

"I guess it's time to go get some food, Hinata-chan." Naruto declared somewhat

"I guess s-so Naruto-kun."

As they walked further down the road they found a stand named "Akutare Ramen" that was selling bowls of something very familiar…………

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled

They ran up to the counter with insane haste to see a blonde haired man with a white jacket with nothing underneath and purple pants. (If you played Disgaea 2; you know who this resembles) "Yo, how may I help you two."

"Ano, we would like four shrimp r-ramen" Hinata answered

They went to sit down on their stools…..

_The Great Naruto Bridge 10:21 P.M._

Shizune stood at the bridge looking at the quarter moon in the night sky, deep in her thoughts and waiting. Her gaze soon turned to the water reflecting the moonlight as she put her hand over her chest. "Naruto-kun, where are you. I really need to tell you this; if you care about finding out who your parents were you'll come." Soon she began to pace back and forth in anticipation of the arrival of the subject of her worries and began wondering how she was going to tell him. Then she wondered how Naruto would react when Shizune reveals everything. "I really hope this goes well between us."

**Meanwhile, Dood**

As Naruto and his blue haired companion walked towards the bridge they walked in an awkward silence filling the air. Hinata was deep in her thoughts contemplating something of a romantic nature; while Naruto wondered what Shizune was going to tell him.

To Naruto, Shizune seemed distant the last time he talked with her. The Chuunin figured that Shizune was going to drop a large bomb on him in the form of an untold secret. Unavoidable worry began to loom over him like broth on ramen as he walked forward to find out what the medic-nin wanted to tell him so badly that it seemed like it pained her to keep it to herself any longer. He was on his steady train of thought when someone had pulled on his jacket; namely Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, I a-also have something to tell you." Hinata told him with all the courage she could gather at the moment. "You have been such an inspiration in my life more than you could know at this moment. I've been watching you all this time move forward even though most of the village hated you and cursed you. I've been watching you fight your hardest for the biggest dream you hold deep in your heart; the rank of Hokage in order to gain the acknowledgement and respect of the entire village. I know that you have one of the kindest hearts out everyone in the village, you were always willing to help someone out no matter what."

Naruto could only watch and listen as Hinata destroyed his mask piece by agonizing piece as she poured her heart out to him and seeing tears form in her eyes. "You're the reason I have gotten so much better as a ninja. What I'm trying to say is that I not only admire you, I love you with all my heart Naruto-kun!"

The oblivious shinobi stood still with his eyes wide open in absolute shock of what Hinata had just confessed to him. It all made sense to him now the hiding, blushing, and stuttering. It all came back to him; even the fact that she was the only person who supported him from the start. The fact that she was the first person to see through even part of his mask of hidden pain; it finally dawned on him that there was someone who loved him for his true self. Naruto, in an act of love and realization laid a slow and enchanting kiss on Hinata lips; truly capturing the moment in their hearts.

"Hinata-chan, Shizune's waiting for us let's go." Naruto reminded her. They went on their way to the bridge hand in hand.

_The Great Naruto Bridge 11:44 P.M._

As Shizune was about to walk back to Tsunami's house the new unofficial couple came into her sight as the silvery moonlight illuminated their presence.

"What took you so long you guys?"

"Sorry Shizune-chan, something happened on the way here. At least we're here now." Naruto responded "So what did you want to tell me so much that you're acting so distant?"

"Naruto-kun this is very hard for me to explain to please bear with me, but first do you have any rough idea who your parents are?"

"I don't Shizune-chan. But why did you ask me that out of all things?" Naruto answered

"The reason I asked you that question and at the same time to come out here revolve around your parents. The reason is that I'm the only person besides Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-sama who know the identity of your parents." Shizune explained to Naruto as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Shizune, please tell me who they are! Do you know how long I've wanted to know about them, too long! I won't ask why the three of you kept this a secret, but please tell me! I can't take it anymore!" The Chuunin desperately pleaded to her while holding her while the trio was oblivious to the various shinobi around them.

"Please give me minute!" Shizune cried in an attempt to calm him down

"Just tell me!"

"Give me some time to explain!"

"I don't care, just tell me!"

"Just get to the important part and just fucking tell me!" Naruto yelled while shaking her lightly

"Please calm down Naruto-kun! Please give her some time." Hinata pleaded to the distraught shinobi. Soon Shizune was released from Naruto's grip.

"I don't know how to tell you this Naruto-kun but here goes. I'm sorry for any pain that you will feel but you need to know that you are not alone, that you have us. I have to tell you this no matter what, please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you. The truth is that…………………… I'm your Mother Naruto!" Shizune fell to her knees and sobbed lightly.

In Naruto's case a state of complete and total shock came over him; saying it hit him like a ton of bricks is an extreme understatement. It's more like it hit him like five supernovas in a row, in a chain reaction. The spiky haired boy shook his head and went over to his Mother and wiped the tears from her eyes and asked the inevitable. "Shizune-okaasan (A/N: not really sure on this one) who's my father?"

"That's an easy one, silly. It's the Yondaime."

As soon as Naruto heard his unexpected answer he quickly fainted.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata rushed to his side, still unable to fight off the all the recent shock that she endured over the last few minutes……

_Some Random Bush 12:44 A.M._

"Naruto, let's see how you feel when you see your Mother die……"

**(End Of Chapter, Dood.)**

**Who is the man in the bush? Will Sasuke come after Naruto? Who were the other people in hiding?**

**Find out on the next chapter: Sasuke's Execution**

**(A/N: The Lemon count is down to two, there will be a Character death if you have not figured it out by now, and only two chapters to go, Dood)**

**Ninja Prinny: Yo, Itachi. You up for some Funyuns, Dood**

**Itachi: We all are Prinny**

**Kisame: Don't forget the twinkies**

**Hidan: And The Mountain Dew with Everclear**

**Ninja Prinny: I guarantee that is going to taste like shit, Dood**

**Kisame: We could always burn the rest**

**Ninja Prinny: Good call, Dood**


	7. Judge and Executioner

**My Dark Haired Angels**

**Chapter 7: Sasuke's Execution**

**(A/N: Here it is, the second to last chapter of "Kurogami No Tenshi" or My dark Haired Angels. In advance I would like to thank the reviewers for their input on the fic. Especially S-Wanderer999 (for actually looking into what Shizune said in chapter 3 and providing some good ideas, among other things) and my friend Jenny for giving me kick ass ideas and support. I've also got to thank the following people: KitsuneKami686, The hero of time 2005, Genesis D. Rose, VFSnake, Alucard180, DJ Rodriguez, Havenoname (For reviewing since the beginning); You guys are cool. Shino may be a little OOC in this chapter. My sympathies go out to Shikabane-Mai for what a certain asshole of a plagiarist did and I hope that guy gets banned profusely.)**

**Itachi: I can't believe we're near the end. It was cool hanging out with you Prinny.**

**Ninja Prinny: Same here Itachi. Same here, Dood**

**Hidan: Any killing in this chapter?**

**Ninja Prinny: For once, Yes.**

**Hidan: Sweet**

**Kisame: (crashes through a wall) OH YEAH!**

**Ninja Prinny: Yo! Kisame.**

**Kisame: Hey Prinny. Are people going to get killed?**

**Ninja Prinny: Hell yeah, Dood.**

**Kisame: Sweet**

**A/N: There is no way in the seven hells that I own Naruto or the speaking style of the Prinnies**

"I don't know how to tell you this Naruto-kun but here goes. I'm sorry for any pain that you will feel but you need to know that you are not alone, that you have us. I have to tell you this no matter what, please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you. The truth is that…………………… I'm your Mother Naruto!" Shizune fell to her knees and sobbed lightly.

In Naruto's case a state of complete and total shock came over him; saying it hit him like a ton of bricks is an extreme understatement. It's more like it hit him like five supernovas in a row, in a chain reaction. The spiky haired boy shook his head and went over to his Mother and wiped the tears from her eyes and asked the inevitable. "Shizune-okaasan who's my father?"

"That's an easy one, silly. It's the Yondaime."

_**Meanwhile Dood.**_

_Another Random Bush 12:00 A.M._

Kurenai stood still in disbelief after eavesdropping into Shizune's heart wrenching confession. '. That came out of nowhere; I guess I'm not the only one who has lot of explaining to do after all. Don't you think, Shizune-san?'

'As for Hinata, it wouldn't be fair to leave her out of this. She deserves to have Naruto; she saw everything that we couldn't from the beginning. It took me 15 years I just fell for him two days ago; although I wonder how Hinata feels about sharing…………'

Kurenai was lost in her thoughts while in the real world; Shino was shaking her profusely. "Kurenai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei." Shino then proceeded to wave his hand in front of her eyes, "Anyone home in there?" An idea came into Shino's head and at this Shino could only snicker. "Anyone home Kurenai-sensei? Unless you're too busy having sex with Naruto."

Kurenai came back to reality faster than a cheetah on speed, grabbed Shino's jacket, and lifted him into the air. "Who told you, Shino?! Was it Shizune?!" Shino sweatdropped at the accusation.

"Kiba saw you two going at it like rabbits on speed. Shizune heard Kiba muttering to himself about how he's going to have nightmares after seeing you guys. Then she threatened to castrate him; and the rest is history."

"Does Hinata know of this?" Kurenai quickly asked

"It seems that Hinata does not know of this yet. You should tell her right away before she finds out from Shizune" Shino retorted

Kurenai dropped Shino and walked off only to bump into Kiba.

"Kurenai-sensei, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked the Jounin who now had a smile on her face. "Do you know about what Shizune told Naruto?"

"I do, Kiba. I also know what you're going to say. 'That came out of nowhere' right" Kurenai was now grinning devilishly.

The said dog user was now shaking where he stood; thinking of why Kurenai was smiling like that. Thoughts started running through his head as he wanted to save himself from the supposed wrath that was coming in the next few moments. 'Oh shit, that look ALWAYS means bad news whenever it shows up! Oh fuck, Kurenai-sensei couldn't have found out or did she. I've gotta run away or I'm beyond screwed' As Kiba turned to run like hell; the radiant Genjutsu mistress quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt as the dog nin tried to do said fleeing.

"Kiba, I heard something interesting from Shino today. He told me you saw something that would give you nightmares."

'Oh, SHIT! I guess that's it for me, I've had a decent life.' Kiba thought as he mentally sobbed.

"Are you going to tell me what that something was or do I have to use other methods?" A frightened Kiba could see Kurenai cackling in his mind with lightning in the background; at that point Kiba wanted to piss his pants.

"All right, alright, I'll tell you just don't castrate me!"

Kurenai's face had changed to a puzzled one as she thought 'So that's how Shizune got Kiba to tell her. I'll have to say that was pretty low for Shizune, but considering that Naruto is her son; I guess it would be understandable'. "Kiba, no one said anything about castrating you; I wouldn't go that far for any reason. You know that, Kiba." She could hear Kiba sigh in relief. "Now tell me, what was giving you nightmares?"

"You and Naruto going at it like caffeinated rabbits in heat. I found both of your scents and just followed them and the rest is history." Kiba confessed dryly. The words "gave me a fucking nosebleed" were muttered under his breath

"Aww, Kiba got his first look at a woman's naked body." Kurenai said teasingly "There's nothing to be embarrassed about; there is a time in every man's life when women become more noticeable to them. As long as you don't make voyeurism a hobby, you're perfectly fine"

"STOP IT!"

At this point Kiba had blushed 47 shades of red from Kurenai's teasing; wanting nothing more than for it to stop before he had a massive nosebleed. Deciding not to take any more of said teasing Kiba started to run away to who knows where.

"Aww, are you still embarrassed Kiba. Being curious is nothing to be ashamed of" Kurenai teased

**The Following Day, Dood.**

As a new dawn approached the village and the villagers began their daily morning routine. A certain demon vessel was still in a nightmare involving Shizune with an angel's wings on her back; except only one of them was pure white while the other one was pitch black. Naruto was in Konoha; sitting on top of the Hokage monument, exhausted and battered. Shizune walked to where an injured Naruto was laying with some sort of patch on his forehead that seemed to be keeping the Kyuubi's chakra from healing him and went through the familiar routine of healing the injured. Once she had finished, Shizune gave him a peck on the cheek and flew away while hearing Naruto call out to her, pleading for her to come back. Unknown to him he was calling out to his Mother saying "Please don't leave me here to die Okaa-san! Please don't abandon me like this, Shizune! Shizune-kaasan, why are you leaving me in this hellhole!" and the fact that Shizune was having the same nightmare only that it was from her perspective and it was just as heart wrenching to her.

Tsunami and Kurenai walked past the room Naruto was sleeping only to hear him calling out for Shizune; in other words a lost child calling out for his mother. They quickly ran to his room seeing that he was having a nightmare involving Shizune. Kurenai quickly got on top of Naruto and kissed him making his eyes open wide the moment her lips crashed into his.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that for?"

Kurenai looked at Naruto with worried eyes already knowing that Shizune is his mother, and she left him to fend for himself for a reason known only to her. "You were having a terrible nightmare and you were calling out to Shizune for some reason; asking her to come back and not abandon you. There were also times that you were calling her your mother."

Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of explaining everything to Kurenai, since he didn't feel like telling everyone right away. Even though everyone had spied on Naruto and the others the night Shizune confessed to Naruto. Right when Naruto was about to say something; Kurenai put a finger to his lips and said "Before you try to deny everything; know that Tsunami also heard you. Also we already know of your relation to Shizune and the Yondaime. Actually, it was more like we were there when she confessed."

Naruto lowered his head and asked "Who else knows Kure-chan?"

"Shino and Kiba."

"I see"

Naruto lowered his head even more as tears began to fall from his eyes. "After last night she never told me why she left me behind. She never…." Naruto never got to finish his sentence as he broke down and cried his heart out. Kurenai felt saddened knowing that she could do very little to help him through this, since she was never abandoned by her parents. She did what anyone would in her situation; Kurenai gave Naruto a hug and let him cry on her shoulder. Tsunami couldn't understand what could bring Naruto down like this; she had done what any smart person would have done, go to Shizune and talk to her…..

_Shizune's Temporary Room_

Shizune was sitting on the futon that she had slept on thinking of the dream that had been plaguing her. 'I have been having this dream ever since Naruto ran away. I told him everything already, so why won't this dream go away. I never had to tell him why I had left him behind; he must really hate me right now. If I had any idea of what was happening to him all those years at the hands of those villagers….'

As Shizune was about to go deeper into her thoughts, a faint knock was heard in the room. As the medic-nin was looking around and the same knock was heard again; this time Shizune saw Tsunami standing in the doorway. "Shizune we need to talk….."

_Kitchen 11:07 A.M_

Hinata sat at the kitchen table across from Inari eating a bowl of ramen that she had bought at a nearby stand. 'I wonder how Naruto-kun feels about everything that happened last night. It wasn't exactly a fun day at all from his perspective; Naruto-kun still doesn't know why Shizune left him. I just hope that he'll be all right….'

"Hinata-chan can I speak with you for a few minutes, it won't take long?" Hinata turned around to find Kurenai standing where the Kitchen led into the living room. Hinata got out of her seat and followed the Kunoichi outside into the back area of the house.

"Kurenai-sensei, what is this all about?" Hinata asked only to find said Kunoichi looking around for anyone eavesdropping on them. "Kurenai-sensei, what are you doing?" Kurenai turned to Hinata and answered with "1) Has Shizune told you anything about Naruto? 2) Where has Naruto gone?"

"Naruto went to go train somewhere and I haven't seen Shizune-san at all this morning. Now please answer my question?"

'Same old Naruto-kun.' Kurenai thought as she sighed at actually having to answer. "Shizune and I aren't exactly on good terms right now because Naruto and I did something that she really didn't like. She's been chasing me down ever since the day after it happened."

"W-What did you and Naruto do that made her so angry?" Perverse memories started swirling around in her head as she blushed a shade of red that would put the crimson of blood to shame. "Kurenai-sensei?"

"Hinata-chan you're really going to hate me for this, but it has to be said before Kiba or Shizune tell you." Hinata began to get worried about the piece of information she was about to receive and saw that the red had only faded a little before Kurenai had dropped the proverbial bomb on Hinata. "I had sex with Naruto."

Hinata's face turned to a red that people didn't even know existed……

_Some random place in the forest 2: 45 P.M_

The air was fresh, and it was nice and peaceful; if you don't the mind 1,000 Narutos training in the forest. In one spot there was 250 of the Kage Bunshin were learning how to use the sword, another 500 were wrapping up the mastery of water element (**A/N: all will be explained later**), while another 250 were getting extremely close to mastering Mizu Bunshin while contemplating how to apply water natured chakra to other jutsus. 'I'm getting closer, I can taste it. Although, I have this strange feeling that Sasuke will attack me. If I have enough time to rest and if I play my cards right, I might be able to completely overwhelm him without using the Kyuubi's chakra at all. After that I'll go back with his corpse and into Tsunade's waiting arms, with his head on a plate' the original Naruto thought as he saw more Bunshin of himself come alive forming themselves from water………….……………..

_Some random street 8:06 P.M._

Shino, Tsunami, Shizune, Kiba, and Sai were walking along the bustling street talking amongst themselves about several things until a familiar noise was heard……

"Tsunami-san, do you hear that." Shizune asked

"Yes, it sounds like intoxicated birds chirping and it seems to be coming closer."

"Get out of the way!" Sai screamed. The four of them quickly jumped out of the way when they heard the sound of flying debris.

A figure with an electrified hand came into the scene, when the smoke cleared it revealed the Emo king that everyone now hated; Sasuke.

"What in the seven hells are you doing here, Sasuke?!" Shizune inquired

"Simple, I have come to kill Naruto's mother; meaning you Shizune." Sasuke replied with a cold tone while pointing a finger at Shizune.

"For what reason? I'm betting it's some horrible reason, isn't it" Shizune spat out

"Hn" was Sasuke's response

"Hey, Beetlejuice" Sai whispered to Shino. Said shinobi nodded

"Kiba and I will keep Sasuke busy, while you go find Naruto and drag his ass over here. Also, I heard from Kurenai-san that Naruto came to his senses and is now fully intent to kill Sasuke. Naturally he should jump at the chance; he should be at the forest across the village.

"Sure, you guys try to keep Sasuke at bay and wear him down; while keeping Shizune-san alive." With that said Shino went off to find our favorite Jinchuuriki….

"Now how are we going to get out of this…?"

_Some random clearing 9:09 P.M._

Naruto was barely waking up from his long rest from wrapping up his training in his water jutsus until a certain red-eyed Kunoichi arrived. "Kure-chan, what are you doing here?"

Kurenai walked over to our favorite blonde and sat next to him "Can't a Kunoichi come to see her young lover just because she wanted to?" She said, a kiss following soon after her statement.

"Ahem."

The two turned to the newly arrived Shino was currently pushing up his glasses. "At least you two lovebirds took the time to respond, after taking his shirt off no less."

"For your information, it was destroyed when I was training." Naruto retorted

"Yeah, sure." Shino answered sarcastically

"Get to the point, Shino" Kurenai demanded in a clearly annoyed tone

"Sasuke is in this village and he attacked us." Their eyes widened at what Shino had said. "It seems that he is intending to kill Shizune, or in his words, "Naruto's Mother."

At that moment Naruto's eyes went from azure to blood red with slitted pupils. "That BASTARD, he's really going to die now! Shino, lead the way so I can kill him and bring his head to Tsunade-sama on a plate." Naruto quickly picked up the sword, put it in its bindings, and signaled he was ready.

_The Battleground _

Sasuke was standing on the roof looking around the debris and ruined houses; all cause of the fight that has been going on for minutes that seemed like hours. Said traitor was surrounded by Sai, Kiba, Hinata (who had just arrived to help and was surprisingly giving off killer intent), Akamaru, and wounded Shizune on the roof of a house.

Sasuke was the one to end the waiting streak as he charged at Shizune with his Kusanagi in front of him as ready means of defense, only to be blind sided as Kiba yelled out a cry of "**Tsuuga**" as Kiba went into a death spin and rammed into the side of Sasuke, sending him flying off the roof and into the ground.

As Sasuke picked himself up from the ground Kiba quickly gestured Akamaru to come to him and went into some light thinking 'How come he's not using the Chidori Nagashi anymore, it doesn't seem to consume a lot of chakra. Something's up with the bastard counting the times he stabbed Shizune and Sai, when he used it to knock back my attacks, and when Hinata tried to seal some of his tenketsus, it makes a total of six times. Maybe, he can only do it a set number of times; maybe I should test this and see what comes up. The way I see it; it'll take a little more time for Shino to come back with Naruto'

"Oi, Akamaru!" Kiba quickly pulled out a soldier pill from his pouch and flicked it towards his ever faithful friend. After the oversized canine had munched on the pill and turned red; Kiba put his hands into a familiar seal and yelled out **Ninpou: Juujin Bunshin (Half-Beast Clone)** (A/N: Need the actual/full Jutsu name.). As soon as the jutsu was activated puff of evanescing smoke appeared and disappeared soon after revealing a more feral Bunshin of Kiba; the real one soon letting out a war cry of "**Gatsuuga".**

Sasuke's eyes widened at what was now transpiring and suddenly started wishing that he was around for the rest of the preliminary matches of last Chuunin exam he went to… the Uchiha was now stuck in the same situation as his blonde counterpart once was i.e. trying to dodge Kiba and Akamaru's incredibly painful attack and failing horribly most of the time.

"Looks like the fleabag has his own share of tricks." Sasuke remarked as he went through a series of seals only to blind sided by two spinning figures colliding with him just as he yelled "**Chidori Nagashi" **almost instantaneously lighting surrounded the Uchiha and struck the two attackers simultaneously were hit by the defensive jutsu resulting in an explosion. Said explosion sent Kiba and Akamaru flying backwards in opposite sides and now struggling to get up.

Sasuke walked over to Akamaru and raised the Kusanagi "Let's see how you'll react seeing the mutt get killed in front of you, Kiba." Kiba's eyes widened as he tried even harder to get up and saw the traitor raise the Kusanagi to ready himself for the killing slice……

From out of nowhere a familiar voice sounded out shouting the following words "Oi you fucking teme, are you so scarred from Orochimaru raping you numerous times you have to work out your frustrations by killing a dog. I thought you were into that kind of thing since you never seemed to like girls." The shinobi in the area proceeded to sweatdrop at the accusation profusely.

All of a sudden an oversized shiruken collided with the sword snapping it in two and exploded a few seconds later leaving Sasuke to cry out in pain from the explosion. Soon after the pain had subsided; Sasuke saw a _very_ familiar person in front of him before the he threw a punch that had connected with his face and sent him sailing.

"Naruto, I see even you're here. Are you still intent on 'saving' me, Dobe?" Sasuke inquired

"Actually Sasuke, I was waiting here so I could kill you with my own hands. Also congratulations, you are about to get a taste of one of my new jutsu."

Naruto went through a series of seals and shouted out **"Suiton: Suikitsunedan No Jutsu" (Water Release: Water Fox Missile) **not long after a fox shaped projectile made out of water was launched at Sasuke at a moderately high speed. Not having time to dodge seeing as the distance and the pain from the explosion served as a factor to that conclusion, Sasuke crossed his arms and braced himself as the watery projectile hit its target.

Sasuke quickly got up and charged at Naruto and started throwing a barrage of punches and kicks as Naruto blocked or evaded all of them until Sasuke kicked Naruto into the air and started to enter a familiar mindset as he delivered the first kick, followed by a backhand, followed by another blow, and then one final kick….

"**Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo)" **the traitor yelled as Naruto turned into a puddle of water. "What the hell, when did the idiot learn **Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)**!? Looks like he has more tricks up his sleeve that don't have anything to do with the Kyuubi; I'll just have to find him before he decides to attack me again."

Shizune's eyes widened at the last statement that came from the snake's apprentice and was about to go into her thoughts until another Naruto appeared and threw another oversized shiruken at Sasuke. The aforementioned target sidestepped and confidently said "Naruto, is that the best you can do, **Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu." (1)**

A very short time after; two poofs sounded off. The first one was the clone poofed out of existence by way of a huge-ass fireball; the second Sasuke turned around to see the source of the sound, three kunai that seemed to have an unusual coloring on the edges pierced his chest. As he looked around he saw Naruto with a malicious look on his face and wearing a trench coat with no shirt on, but no giant shiruken. "Looks like we're repeating the past aren't we Naruto."

Naruto freed his sword from the wrappings and rested it on his shoulder. "Looks like it in several ways, Sasuke. I think this sword and the Mizu Bunshin you saw earlier should serve as a reminder of something."

"What did you ever see in Haku and Zabuza, Naruto?" Sasuke retorted as Naruto set the sword aside.

"They were people who protected each other as they struggled to live; they fought for their own reasons; most of all they for fought each other. The reason why I have his sword is to remind me what I learned on that mission"

"That's all bullshit, Naruto."

"We'll see what's bullshit when this fight is over, Sasuke."

With everything said, the two charged at each other prepared to strike at any moment and stopped abruptly as he jumped into the air and went into a series of seals.

"**Katon: Housenka No Jutsu" (1)**

"**Suiton: Suijin Heki**" (2) was heard as a barrier of water surrounded the Jinchuuriki just as the fireballs neared him and hit the wall instead, creating a heavy blanket of steam.

'When did the dobe learn all these Jutsus? Now with all this steam, I can't see him for shit and to make things worse, my vision is getting worse by the minute. If I know Naruto well, he doesn't any Genjutsu in his arsenal at all since he sucks in that area. What did that idiot do to me?!' Sasuke was about to go deeper into his thoughts until a punch to the face interrupted him, followed by a kick to his ribs that sent him to the edge of the steam cloud.

Sasuke struggled to get up as four upward kicks hit Sasuke and familiar mantra was heard as he sailed into the air

"**U"**

"**Zu"**

"**Ma"**

"**Ki"**

As the Uchiha exited the steam cloud, Naruto came down swiftly and drove a Rasengan to the stomach, making him plummet to the ground.

"**Naruto Rendan: Rasengan Kamae" **(1)Naruto shouted as Sasuke hit the ground.

The steam cloud started to dissipate slowly revealing Sasuke struggling to get up and Naruto in a stance with a cold look on his face staring at Sasuke.

"Dobe, what the hell did you do to me?!" Sasuke asked angrily as he struggled to get up and had blood flowing out of his eyes.

"I guess the poison is finally starting to get to you, Sasuke. I wondered how fast it acted ever since I got my hands on it." Naruto answered with a sadistic smirk as he made a seal for the **Kage Bunshin (5). **As the two Kage Bunshin materialized, everyone let out a gasp as the Kyuubi's chakra surrounded Naruto. "Prepare to die a watery death Sasuke." Naruto declared as he began forming the Rasengan and began infusing said sphere of doom with elemental chakra. As soon as the new Rasengan was formed, Naruto ran at the poisoned Sasuke with a very feral look, slitted eyes and all; due to the use of the Kyuubi's chakra.

'I can't use chakra very well because of the poison let alone move; even if I had the control, I don't have enough chakra for the Chidori. Damn it, I can't die here, not yet! I must get stronger so I can kill Itachi. The cursed seal is out of the question, how the fuck am I going to……'

At point Sasuke's thoughts came into an abrupt end as Naruto shouted the name of the newest form of the Rasengan just as it connected.

"**Uzumaki Rasengan (6)"**

The demon vessel drove the sphere into the traitor's chest further and further causing the victim to undergo extreme pain, causing him to scream in agony until it completely passed through his heart; killing him. As a mutilated and now dead Sasuke slid off Naruto's arm; he raised his fist in the air and said: "Finally, all this bullshit is over! I can finally go back to Konoha and get on with my life………!

**(End of chapter, dood! Itachi commands you to review, so does Chouji.)**

**(A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I suck at battle scenes and it took some planning on how Naruto would kill Sasuke. Although I might put Itachi in this fic……)**

**How will Kiba and the others react when find out about the Kyuubi? How Sakura react to Sasuke's demise? What did Hinata and Kurenai talk about? How did Naruto learn how water chakra? How will Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi react to everything? Find out on the final chapter of………My Dark Haired Angels!**

**Itachi: Man, can't believe it's been this long since the last chapter**

**Ninja Prinny: I suck horribly at battle scenes, Dood**

**Kisame: The Kool-Aid man induction ceremony is coming up and I've been nominated!**

**Ninja Prinny: Are you serious, Dood!**

**Kisame: As serious as you are with liquor**

**Hidan: If you get inducted, bring us some wine flavored Kool-Aid**

**Kisame: No problem**

**(1) Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique**

**(2) Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Flower Technique**

**(3) Water Release: Water Wall Technique**

**(4) Uzumaki Naruto Combo: Rasengan Style **

**(5) Shadow Clone Technique**

**(6) Whirlpool Spiral Sphere (original): Like the Fuuton Rasengan, it is a Rasengan infused with element natured chakra. In this case, it is water natured chakra that is being used instead of wind natured chakra.**


	8. Repentance

**My Dark Haired Angels**

**Final Chapter**

**(A/N: Here it is, the final chapter of My Dark Haired Angels. I also have to bring something to everybody's attention. The lemons, when I meant the lemon count is down to two, I meant that there will only be two lemons in the fic overall, so the last one will be in this chapter. It has been fun writing this fic but I was planning to make it this length ever since it started and it's got to end. I plan to write some more Naru/ Kure in the future, I just hope it's as good as this or better. Also, since the Yondaime's real name is unknown; his first name is whatever the hell I want it to be. Also, Itachi will be in this fic but the will be no more fights or character death, you'll probably ask me "What in the hell did you do to Itachi, Ninja Prinny!?"**

**This is the longest chapter I have written and never expected it to take so long. I originally considered writing this fic after reading stories by cs-ayeka and antiassasinguy to see if I could write something that would be good by their standards. Then I just wrote this story because the plot bunnies would not stop rampaging in my head and most of all, I wanted to do it. Why I made it KurexNaruxHina was that I wanted to throw a little randomness into the mix and make so that in a way it would most likely be the only NaruHina I will ever write. Also, don't you think that in this crazy-ass world and after everything Naruto has been through, he deserves twice the love? **

**Before anyone asks; Yes, I read the manga so I know what's happening. But the pairing is also "dead", in the sense that it is frozen in time. AsuKure now can only be done with AU's or "canon" fics that take place before his unfortunate death. I have to say that Kishimoto-san pulled a fast one on us; make a pairing canon, then kill it in the same arc.)**

**Disclaimer: If you think that I own Naruto you must be smoking some serious weed and I want some. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

As Naruto stood near the corpse of the once living apprentice of Orochimaru, thoughts went rampant in his mind. Silence enveloped the group a for a good while until Shizune came into the scene and spoke "So you really did kill him Naruto, what are you going to do now, you do know that some people back in Konoha are not going to like this and you know who those people are." Naruto stood there quietly for a few minutes and finally answered "They can kiss my ass for all I care! That bastard needed to die, if they can't see that then they need a dose of reality! "

Kurenai moved towards the Chuunin slowly fearing that he would lash out in anger, instead she found him with a depressed look on his face as she put her arms around him. Hinata slowly walked to where Naruto and Kurenai were standing and she put her arms around him, Shizune soon followed suit and did the same thing and spoke once again "Naruto, you still have us and you still have people who care about you. They are waiting for you back in Konoha; like you said a few minutes ago you can finally move on with your life and focus on becoming Hokage." Naruto closed his eyes and thoughts ran through his head once again 'like Shizune-kaasan pointed out, I can focus on becoming Hokage and move on with my life with Kure-chan by my side. I'm glad I took some time off; I got so much done and learned a lot of things in just three days. But I guess it's time to go back.'

"Thanks guys, now what I do need to do now? I'm sure I'm forgetting something very important." Naruto mused

"A shitload of explaining to do for us about many different things, like that weird ass red chakra, why Sasuke mentioned the Kyuubi and the seal on your stomach to start off with. Also the fact that you can use water chakra like it's nothing and the fucking Mizu Bunshin, where did that come from?!" Kiba elaborated

"That's one of them, Kiba. But it had to do with Sasuke's corpse and a plate, what was it?" Naruto stroked his chin as he contemplated trying to remember his "task".

"I know that it had something to with a delivery and a head." Kiba added while Kurenai slapped her forehead in response to all the stupidity about.

"I know it had to do with cutting something, Naruto-kun." Hinata commented as Shizune shook her head.

"Naru-kun weren't you going to cut off Sasuke's head and deliver it to Tsunade on a plate." Kurenai kindly commented after getting her fill of the stupidity that had ensued. Kiba and Shino proceeded to twitch at the pet names that the unusual couple had for each other.

"That's what I forgot, thanks Kure-chan. Looks like I have something to do right now, if you'll excuse me." With that said; Naruto walked to where his sword was, picked it up and returned to his previous spot. "Here's the moment of truth, guys." Naruto slowly raised the sword into the air until it reached the peak of the slash arc, took a deep breath, and brought it down as fast as his arm strength would allow. A spurt of blood hit Naruto's face just as the massive blade sliced through the flesh and bone connecting Sasuke's head with the rest of his dead body; soon he raised his hand slightly with his pointer finger out and said: "That could have gone a lot better. Oh well, at least the head's unharmed and now I need to find something to put his head in."

"Smart move, Naruto! Now how are we going to get rid of that fucker's body without having to drag it back to Konoha?" Shouted Kiba

"I burn it, dog boy." Sai stated matter of factly.

"How in the hell are you going to do that without a Katon jutsu smartass." Kiba spat back.

"I happen to know Katon jutsus, dog boy." with that said the dog user no longer said anything.

"Sai, can you take care of the body while we find something to store the head in before it start stinking and rotting like hell." Naruto asked happily

"No problem, Naruto-san. Also, the bag you need should among my possessions at Tsunami's house; it should be a glossy dark red you shouldn't be able to see through it at all. You'll be able to find it in a white box, feel free to take your time with this." Sai elaborated.

"All right, Sai." Naruto said as he and the others walked away.

_Some Random Park 8:20 P.M._

As the entourage of shinobi continued the journey to Tsunami's house for the coveted bag that Sai had mentioned minutes before, until Kiba spoke up about a _very_ sore subject "Naruto, we'd like to know about that seal on your stomach THIS YEAR!" Naruto, Shizune, and Kurenai hung their heads in defeat when the realization of the situation came to them.

"All right, you win guys." Naruto sighed as he resigned himself to his fate while Kurenai and Shizune shared an extremely worried look with each other. "But not here, we need to find a more….what's the damn word."

"Secluded?" Shizune interrupted

"We need to find a more secluded place; thanks for that kaa-san."

"Here's just fine, Naruto." Shino stated

"I'm afraid that Naruto is right, Shino. This is too big a secret to talk about in the open." Kurenai replied. With that said the team of shinobi made their way towards a tree, a very big tree, a huge ass tree, scratch that it was an abnormally large tree, screw that it was a gargantuan tree. "How in the fuck can a tree get this big, it's impossible?!" Kiba shouted, depositing his two cents into the bullshit machine.

"Can you say that again, Kiba? I don't think the other half of the Wave Country heard you." Shino teased as the short walk came to an end when they were under the aforementioned tree. "To answer your question, I don't know. I was never at this part of the village on my mission here; then again the entire country was in poverty the last time I came here."

"Naruto, I'm going to cast a Genjutsu to make sure this doesn't get out to anyone." Kurenai stated while Naruto nodded accordingly. As Kurenai went through the seals, everyone thought the same thing in their own version: "What the fuck is going on!?"

"Anyway, guys what do you know about the Kyuubi?" Naruto inquired knowingly.

"It attacked Konoha for unknown reasons and that your f-father killed it, why." Hinata answered knowingly. Of course Shizune put her two cents into the anti-bullshit machine when she elaborated "That is all a lie, Naruto will tell you what really happened. If you kindly would do so, Naruto-kun." With that said, Shizune sat down still keeping her guard up for obvious reasons. Naruto sighed at his new task and sat down "Everything is true up to the point that my dad came in. The Yondaime tried as hard as he could to kill the damn thing, in the end even he couldn't kill him."

"How come Konoha is still standing" Shino inquired upon the obvious fact

If Naruto smoked cigarettes, he would have taken a long drag from it as he thought 'How troublesome.' a certain Chuunin exam proctor sneezed. "The Yondaime used a last ditch effort to beat the Kyuubi."

"Get to the fucking point!" Kiba demanded

"The Yondaime used a Kinjutsu to seal the Kyuubi in the body of a newborn infant. Who do you think it is?" When Naruto finished the eyes of three shinobi widened at what the Jinchuuriki was implying.

"D-Don't s-say it, Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed out

"That bastard of a father of mine sealed the Kyuubi……in me. This is the true reason the villagers have hated me for so long thinking that I am the Kyuubi reincarnated, to the point that I had to pull pranks just to get a little attention. This is one of the reasons that Gaara and I are like brothers to each other." The three of them hung their heads in for reasons unknown to Naruto, wanting to get some kind of reaction out of them, he pressed on. "Do you hate me now? Do you want to kill me? Do you want to make me suffer? Do you want to…" At this point Kiba had enough and delivered a well placed punch to Naruto's face and started screaming. "What the hell is wrong with you, Naruto? Do you think we're as stupid as those villagers?" The demon vessel's eyes widened as the bug user helped him off the ground, dusted him off, and spoke up. "Don't make decisions for us Naruto-san; it is not a very wise thing to do. The villagers don't know that you're not the demon and it is their own fault for not seeing that." Hinata nodded at their statements in agreement. As Naruto raised his head, he looked at the three shinobi in front of him and scratched the back of his head. "I was afraid you guys were going to hate me after you found out. You have to understand that ever since I could remember, people have hated me with a passion and those same people have been trying to get rid of me for years." All the other shinobi in Naruto's presence hung their heads in shame of what had transpired.

"Naruto, has the law ever been enforced?" Shizune asked giving in to curiosity

The Chuunin's head hung once again as he went to sit down against the tree and looked at his mother's eyes as words began to form once again. "Yeah it has and I'm speaking from experience. If you don't believe me maybe you will when I tell you people have carried out assassination attempts, formed a mob of villagers dedicated to killing me, vandalized my house, burned my apartment down, beaten me to a bloody pulp, discriminated against me, pretended to be my friend, called me a demon and even molested me once." As the Jinchuuriki went through the list, eyebrows were raised, people winced, and disgusted looks were given.

"What is the law that you are speaking of, Shizune-san?" Shino asked in the usual monotone.

"It was a law that the Sandaime made in order to protect Naruto. It forbids anyone from telling anyone of the younger generation the truth about the Kyuubi in order to keep all the villagers from acting against Naruto which in one aspect the law failed, the punishment for breaking the law can range from imprisonment to execution. Also the law prevents anyone from attacking Naruto."

"Naruto-kun, how many people h-have b-been e-e-executed because o-of t-t-this law?" Hinata inquired worriedly

"From what Oji-san told me, at least 200 people." The jaws of the surrounding shinobi in the area dropped.

"THAT MANY, NARUTO!!!!" Kiba screamed

"What can I say, people really hated me." Naruto answered somberly. "Now unless anyone has more questions they want answered, I suggest we get moving again because Kure-chan doesn't have unlimited chakra and I really don't want her to pass out."

The blonde waited for anyone to speak up about anything and waited some more. "Kure-chan, you can stop now the others and I are done talking." With that said Kurenai dispelled her Genjutsu and gave out a sigh. "I thought that you guys wouldn't stop asking Naru-kun questions, it's already dark out." Shino and Kiba twitched once again to the new couple's pet names.

"Let's get going already; Sai's probably waiting for us back at Inari's house." Naruto said as he started to walk alongside Kurenai hand in hand, away from the enormous tree. Meanwhile Hinata looked at the two of them while she was in the realm of her thoughts, many of them rushed around in her head like a maelstrom. The most defining of those thoughts were along the lines of: 'I didn't know Naruto-kun's life was that bad, maybe I should take Kurenai-sensei's offer……'

"We're here Hinata."

"Arigato, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata replied, snapping out of her thoughts as she stopped walking blindly past the compound. As our entourage made their way inside a _very _familiar bridge builder came into everyone's sight.

"Well, look who it is. How have you been, brat" Announced a thinner, clean-shaven, slightly less stressed-out Tazuna.

"Never better" Naruto replied as he attempted to hide Sasuke's head behind his back

"Don't even bother brat, I can smell the blood from here." Tazuna interrupted "You can wait outside while your lady gets something to keep whatever you have with you inside something. At least you're not getting blood on the mats; Tsunami would have torn you apart for that one."

"Kure-chan, I'll wait outside while you get the bag."

"Sure, Naru-kun" Kurenai replied before kissing him. "Come on guys, we have a box to find." With that said Kurenai and everyone else walked into the residence while Tazuna stayed with Naruto. "Kid, you made a nice catch. But, don't you think that she's a bit old for you."

"She's only twice my age, besides we love each other. When I'm around her, my heart feels like it's going to fly and I feel like nothing can bring me down at all. She always gives me something to look forward to and when I felt down, Kurenai-chan was there to pick up the pieces. Now I can't see life without her at all, old man." Naruto explained as Tsunami came out through the door.

"Naruto-kun, you have to think about how long you guys have known each other like this, a day or two from what I heard from Kurenai-san." Naruto sighed and faced Tsunami "I knew Kure-chan before I ran away, I went on at least 7 missions with her and her squad since I was requested to go along with them all those times. I even met her outside of a mission many times after a lot of stuff happened back at Konoha, my point is that even though what I know about Kurenai-chan is somewhat moderate, there is more to know and learn about Kure-chan. Understanding her will be one of the better things I've done in my life."

"As long as you understand that these things take time and patience, you'll be all right Naruto-kun." Tsunami replied sweetly while Naruto scratched the back of his head. If Naruto could see through Genjutsu, he would be able to see a smiling Yuuhi Kurenai walking back into the house before she canceled it as said blonde talked with Tsunami and Tazuna.

As Kurenai walked into the house, she saw Kiba come out with the bag. She quickly spoke out as something clicked in her mind "Kakashi-san told me about those bags once, apparently you use chakra to make an airtight seal on the bag. It makes it so whatever's in that bag doesn't rot or give out a stench." Kiba gave a puzzled look that clearly had "How the fuck does Kakashi know that?" written all over his face.

"Ask Naruto about it." Kurenai replied.

"Maybe I will, maybe I will."

After Kiba made his statement, Kurenai went inside and spotted Shizune in the kitchen drinking sake with a depressed look on her face. Kurenai's curiosity got the better of her as she decided to inquire upon Shizune's unusual behavior. Kurenai walked into the kitchen and lightly tapped Shizune's shoulder as the aforementioned kunoichi knocked back another shot of sake.

As the medic-nin turned her head, she showed a faint tinge of red. "I've been meaning to talk to you since this morning, until that Uchiha bastard decided to try and kill me. At least my son put him out of his misery with my poison; even though I've been wondering how in the hell Naruto managed to find my poison in the first place." Kurenai gave out a puzzled look when she mentioned the poison the Naruto used. "I caught up to everyone when the fight was over, since I had to make sure Sasuke wouldn't attack Tsunami. Anyway, how did Naruto-kun kill Sasuke so easily?" Shizune took another swig of sake before making her response, "Naruto used my one of my good poisons and used it on Sasuke to weaken him; it is a fast acting venom that targets your nerves and chakra system, the rest I don't want to talk about but it ends with Sasuke vomiting a massive amount of blood or him drowning in his own blood. The Jutsu Naruto used to kill Sasuke was a Rasengan infused with water chakra." Kurenai's eyes widened at what Shizune told her as she went into thought 'Even the Yondaime couldn't do that, from what I heard from Kakashi'. At this time our favorite medic-nin took the time to cut in, "I know what you're thinking, but Naruto is the one you should ask that question to. Speaking of my son, there is a question I've been meaning to ask you.

"What is it?"

"What do you see in Naruto?" Kurenai's eyes widened at the question she was asked and she looked down at the table as she gathered her thoughts. "Kurenai, I'm waiting for an answer and we don't have all night." Kurenai was still in her thoughts when Shizune spoke 'How am I going to explain to Shizune, how am….' Kurenai's lifted her head and looked at Shizune as words started to form. "I don't even know where to begin, Shizune. What I love about Naruto is that he is passionate towards his goals and the people that he desperately wants to protect, his warm and carefree yet serious nature, his kind heart, the way he takes everyone's worries away, and there is just something about him that just make you wonder. There are too many things that I discovered about Naruto to list; although I did forget to mention the essential fact that he's not a pervert even after traveling with Jiraya-sama for 2 ½ years." Shizune smiled at the young lover's response and giggled at the last part of her mini-speech.

"Even though he has two perverted Ninjutsu in his arsenal?" Shizune added

"As long as he doesn't use them for his personal amusement and uses them as a weapon against perverts, as he originally intended." Kurenai chided

"Another question, Kurenai."

"Shoot."

"Did you ever find out why Naruto ran away?" Shizune inquired

Kurenai sighed at the question. "From what Naruto told me, he went on a 'self imposed vacation' to find out who was actually worth protecting and if he should keep chasing after Sakura even if she was still obsessed with Sasuke or if he should find someone else who is worth his time; apparently he could only find the answer here and at Momochi Zabuza's grave. He also told me that he was going to come back to the village eventually."

"Naruto still could have told us where he was going; you saw how worried Tsunade-sama was. Even then he still can't do things like this out of impulse; what if the Akatsuki had run into him!? He was lucky this time; but he can't do something like this again."

"I know, Shizune. But Tsunade-sama will be more than happy to beat some sense into Naruto-kun when we get back to Konoha. But you do bring up a good point; he was extremely lucky not running into Itachi or someone else from the Akatsuki." Kurenai added.

"I fear what Tsunade-sama is going to do to Naruto when we get back; especially when she finds out you had certain relations with him."

"Speaking of that, when are we going to go back? It seems that Naruto-kun has everything taken care of here and seems to be willing to come back with us."

"We should leave tomorrow morning to make things easier for Tsunami and Inari. Also, Akatsuki may have found about our whereabouts, so we'll need to get back as soon as possible. We'll tell everyone in the morning, just get some rest Kurenai." Shizune said as the two went to their proper sleeping arrangements.

**The Next Morning, Dood!**

The sun slowly rose as a new day started in the village and life was beginning to make its daily routine once again as the early risers started moving once again. Meanwhile, a certain pair of shinobi was in their temporary room sleeping soundly in the same futon, softly cuddling each other. The door slowly opened to reveal a barely awake and now surprised Shizune as the saw Naruto and Kurenai in the same futon wrapped around each other. 'Aren't they moving a little too fast?" Shizune thought as Kurenai shifted and moaned. The waking kunoichi slowly rose up from her position and her eyes widened when she saw the medic-nin in the room. "Naruto and I didn't do anything this time, we just…."

"Cuddled, I know. Otherwise there would be articles of clothing all over the room." Shizune said as she cut the red eyed Jounin off. "We need to wake everyone so we can leave after breakfast."

"Why after breakfast Shizune-san; still can't get enough of Tsunami's cooking?" Kurenai replied smugly. "I thought we needed to get back as soon as possible."

"Didn't they ever tell you that rushing isn't a good idea?" Shizune chided in an attempt to not let anything on.

"They did, but they also didn't say anything about the delaying the mission for the sake of breakfast." Kurenai spat back

"Kure-chan, Shizune-kaasan, could you two please stop shouting; I'm trying to sleep." Naruto cutting them before they could speak

"Sorry Naruto, but we're going to leave for Konoha after breakfast." Shizune replied

"Sure, I just have to get my sword and I'm ready to leave anytime, but why are we leaving after breakfast." Naruto gave his confused look for three seconds before saying "You're addicted to Tsunami's cooking, aren't you?"

"You too, Naruto." Shizune dropped her head in defeat as she went into the kitchen and spotted Tsunami and Shino reading "Icha Icha Tactics" with perverted looks on their faces. The medic-nin stood there for a while until Naruto walked in and said "Good book. If you're interested Tsunami, I can get the author himself to get you an advance copy of 'Icha Icha Sanctuary'."

"But that's not supposed to be out for three months, can you really do that Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked in disbelief.

"I didn't train with the author himself for 2 ½ years and not make a friend out of him, he would at least be happy to know that he has at least one female reader. When I see him again, I'll see what I can do, Tsunami-san."

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." As Naruto and the _explorative_ woman talked, Kurenai took it upon herself to sneak up behind the two young males and grabbed their shoulders with a vice like grip. As the two looked behind them, they became scared out of their wits when they saw the look on the Jounin's face. "Naruto, never offer a single mother perverted novels in my presence, especially ones written by Jiraya-sama. Honestly, I never expected you to be such a pervert, Shino. Naruto was trained by Jiraya-sama, so that would explain everything. But you…"

"Shino." Naruto said worriedly

"We're going to die, aren't we?" The bug user replied in the same worried tone while Kurenai went through seals for a genjutsu, soon the two shinobi were in a Genjutsu that made them think they were being molested by Orochimaru and other men as they screamed in horror, disgust, and agony. Kiba walked into the room saw his two fellow shinobi writhing in mental anguish and sighed "Kurenai-sensei, please don't tell me that used that genjutsu on Naruto and Shino just because you found out Shino was a pervert."

"Ok, I won't." A collective sigh sounded off in the room while Kurenai cancelled the genjutsu……

**An hour and a half later, Dood!**

After a _very_ eventful breakfast and some last minute touring, the seven of them stood in front of the very home of the family that Naruto had helped out absorbing the memory of scenery, seeing as how they won't be able to return for a long while. Inari ran up to the seven of them and handed them a bag of onigiri.

"Don't get yourself killed, Naruto."

"Don't worry Inari, I won't." Naruto quickly replied as he took the bag of food. "Looks like this is the part where we take off, Inari. Take care of yourself and don't let anyone you care about die." With that said Naruto picked up Sasuke's head, turned around, and began to walk away.

"Don't worry Naruto, I won't!" Inari shouted as he waved to Naruto; said blonde waved back the best he could with a bag in his hand. The other shinobi followed suit knowing that this would be one of the most memorable missions that they have ever been on and they all had Naruto to thank for that.

As they approached the Great Naruto Bridge, the seven of them stopped and looked back at the statue of Naruto. "It was really fun while it lasted, let's get going before Tsunade-obaachan decides to hunt me down herself." The others nodded before setting off into the bridge on their way back to Konoha.

_Treetops on Some Random Road 12:10 A.M._

As the seven shinobi darted through the trees, Kurenai and Hinata maintained the same pace as they talked about an important subject. "Hinata, have you thought about my offer?" Hinata turned a light shade of red at the question that was asked. "I've thought about it, but are you sure you want to do this Kurenai-sensei. Doing something like this is a bit unorthodox, even if it involves Naruto-kun."

Kurenai sighed at Hinata's answer and knew how she felt somewhat. "I know Hinata, but you know how bad Naruto's life was. I'm giving you a chance to make your life and Naruto's better, you know nobody else would make you this offer and I wouldn't do for anyone else. After everything he went through in his childhood, I would think Naruto would need to have two women by his side to love him, care for him, and keep him from going insane in the future. What do you say, Hinata?" Hinata was about to sink into deep thought until Naruto spotted someone and yelled out a familiar name.

"ITACHI!!!"

The heads of the other shinobi shot up to find the last remaining Uchiha standing right in from of them. While Naruto was looking at Itachi's body ready to fight, at the same time wondering if he was going to get out this situation not held captive.

"Unexpected." Shino being the first to comment at the sudden appearance of the S-ranked criminal and mass murderer.

"Oh crap, this is going to get quite bad for us!" Kiba being the second to comment; this time on the seemingly bleak situation.

"Quite unfortunate running into this guy." Sai added

Itachi sighed and muttered something under his breath before speaking. "I did not come here to fight and I did not come here to abduct Naruto." Naruto gave a confused look, Kiba tilted his head, Shino raised an eyebrow, Sai remained on guard, and the three Kunoichi gave a suspicious look.

"Then what are you here for, Itachi?" Naruto asked. Itachi stared at Naruto for a good ten minutes before actually doing moving or doing anything. Itachi pointed at the bag that the Jinchuuriki was holding before saying anything "I want to see if is true that you have killed my foolish little brother. Throw it to me; if you miss, there will be consequences."

Naruto _carefully_ judged the distance of the throw as he picked up the non-transparent bag with Sasuke's head in it and threw it to the fugitive shinobi making a perfect arc in the air as it fell right into Itachi's hands. The elder Uchiha quickly looked at the contents of the bag carefully and sealed the bag shut as he nodded. "So my foolish little brother's desire for revenge is what caused him to run to that pedophile, even if he shouldn't have been seeking revenge in the first place." By this time everyone gave out a confused look at what Itachi had said. "Follow me and I will tell you why I killed my entire clan, it will seem very confusing to you." The Mangekyou user jumped off the branch and started to run down the trunk of on the very tree he was standing while the Konoha shinobi followed suit.

"Now that you lead us here, tell us why you killed your entire clan." Shizune chided while Itachi sat down against the tree. "Despite what my younger brother may have told you my reasons for killing my clan, I did not kill them all to test myself." Naruto sat down near the Nukenin which had given Itachi signal to continue on.

"Many years ago, my clan ran the Konoha police force which had helped keep law and order in the village longer than I could remember. My father was the head of the entire force for one reason only, to gain influence in the village so he could become Hokage or have enough support to overthrow the Sandaime. Not long after I became an ANBU, my father started holding secret clan meetings to come up with plans to overthrow the Sandaime."

Many people gasped at what Itachi was revealing bit by bit, but Naruto looked on with a face of interest as he nodded for Itachi to continue. "After I had found out about the meetings, I informed the Sandaime and I was ordered to look into it. As Naruto would do, I put a mask that would make the entire clan think I was loyal to them, while in reality I was loyal to the Sandaime and not my own clan. Week after week of spying on the meetings; my so-called best friend Uchiha Shisui was going to reveal my acts of espionage to the clan council, I was forced to kill him and forge a suicide note using the Sharingan not knowing that I had gained the Mangekyou. The police force was becoming suspicious of my dealings with the Sandaime and approached me while I was looking for facts about the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"A month later, on the night of the massacre I went in to do my job alone since it would make the village seem like it was on the verge of a riot if an entire team ANBU was sent in and the Sandaime would disavow any involvement in the massacre if he was questioned. I went in to the clan house and there were a group of clan members waiting to ambush me at the main room, a pitiful excuse for an ambush at that. After I was done killing, I heard my mother's loud screams and I went to see what was going on. I found someone that everyone knew as a lecher trying to take advantage of my mother; this enraged me quite a bit and I made him die slowly and painfully, she was the only other person who was against my father's plans, Sasuke never knew of this because he was too young to comprehend. I heard my mother's scream again, and I turned around to see that my mother was stabbed and she had sustained a fatal wound."

Tears had started to fall out of Itachi's eyes when he had begun to tell the part about his mother and they all wondered how a an emotionless killer like him could cry, much less of whether he was telling the truth or not. "I couldn't take it anymore, as I saw my mother die I hardened my heart and turned my mission into a true massacre; when I finished I went back to the room where my mother had died saving me from my own father. Sasuke came into the room and saw me next to our dead parents. Looking at the scene the way it looked, he naturally assumed that I killed both my mother and father even though it was only half the truth. I made up the worst lie possible since I thought Sasuke would eventually get over it; I told him that I killed them all to test myself, that it was very necessary. You saw the results of that particular lie, Naruto." Itachi got up and dusted himself off and zipped cloak halfway revealing a flak jacket full of scrolls. "Ever since that day, I have kept all proof of the truth hidden at my hideout and now I have it all with me. I have been running from Konoha since that day because of the fact that no one would trust a mass murderer and the mission was to be kept a secret."

"Itachi, why are you telling us all of this in the first place?" Naruto inquired

"I want all of you to make it look you have captured me by force and take me to the Hokage so I can explain everything."

"Why, oh why, sane Uchiha-san?" Sai questioned with a sarcastic tone.

"I am going to do what my brother should have done in the first place, rebuild the clan and actually aid Konoha against the Akatsuki."

"What makes you so sure that we'll trust you and bring you back; you have to show us proof first." Shizune chided

"And where the hell is your partner, Kisame was it?" Naruto asked.

"I have all the needed evidence and knowledge to prove everything; Kisame been either exonerated or acquitted of all his crimes in the Water Country and has returned to the Mist. The Lightning Daimyo at that time was corrupt and Kisame was in the same situation as myself; we only joined the Akatsuki to drive off most of our pursuers even though what we did with them was wrong." Itachi handed a few scrolls to everyone and began to talk to Naruto for half an hour until everyone was satisfied with the outcome.

"All right, we'll help you. Don't get any ideas, or you'll know what will happen." Kurenai said

Despite the complexity of the situation the plan to get Itachi in was quite simple; cast lots of Genjutsu and say that they caught Itachi by force. As the shinobi made their way to Konoha nothing else eventful happened except for Sai attempting to smoke while jumping from tree to tree and getting slapped upside the head by Shino. As the eight of them reached the gates of Konoha, Itachi cast about two or three (the third was) genjutsu at once to aid them in their shortly newfound quest to get the truth of the Uchiha massacre to Tsunade and report on their successful mission.

The first genjutsu was to put up the illusion that Naruto and the others were roughed up from their 'battle' with Itachi for obvious reasons. The second was to make Itachi look like he got the shit beat out of him but not too much so it would be believable. The third was to put people to sleep using a very subtle illusion, the frying pan. The journey to meet the blonde matriarch was uneventful for half of the trip until Kakashi, Tenzou, and Morino Ibiki came after they dispelled the three Genjutsu.

_Hokage Tower 4: 20 P.M._

The shinobi and S-ranked criminal had finally reached the door to Tsunade's office after several hours of explanation and more facts coming to light. Kakashi and Tenzou actually were wondering why Itachi was meeting with the Sandaime frequently before the massacre happened. The chances of Itachi telling the truth were only increasing… "We're here, Naruto. I think you should go in first, see if Tsunade-sama is in her office." Shizune said as she put a hand on his back. "All right, if you hear blows landing; that means Tsunade-obaachan is in her office." Naruto commented

Naruto slowly opened the door peeking in through the slight opening seeing if anyone is in the room. Not being able to see much he cracked the door open even more, went inside and closed the door behind him only to see that Tsunade was about to drink her sake when she saw him. Not wasting time the blonde Hokage ran up to Naruto and hoisted him into the air. "Do you have any idea what you have put me through, gaki? Do you have any idea how worried I was? What if you were caught by Itachi, or someone else from Akatsuki?" Afterwards she set him down and gave him a bone-crushing hug, in other words Naruto couldn't breathe for anything. "Obaachan….can't…..breathe!" Soon after, Tsunade let him go so he could breathe his much needed oxygen.

"You're going to tell me everything, and I mean EVERYTHING." Tsunade said as she sat down and put her hands on her desk.

Naruto went and explained everything that had happened over the course of time, conveniently leaving out the part where he and Kurenai made love for obvious reasons. As the explanation went to its climax Naruto explained the battle with Sasuke, he pulled out Sasuke's head and set it on her desk. Unfortunately for the both of them Sakura was listening in on them and when the spiky-haired blond had pulled out the severed head of the subject of her affections, she had enough of the bleak truth and bum rushed Naruto. "Naruto, you promised you would bring him back alive not decapitated! Naruto you piece of shit, you can't even do that right!" Unfortunately for Sakura, Naruto no longer had any qualms about harming the pink haired girl and this was proved when he simply sidestepped when she had thrown a punch. Taking it further he grabbed her wrist, delivered a palm strike to her elbow as a popping sound went off (resulting in its dislocation), delivered a knee strike to her abdomen, grabbed her arm once more and threw the medic-nin over his shoulder when the same 'pop' sounded off(resulting in another dislocation).

"When you wake up, ask Tsunade-obaachan to tell you why I did it because you obviously don't understand anything about betrayal and loyalty." Naruto spoke to her, his words dripping with venom as the blonde drew his fist back and launched a punch towards her face; knocking her out effectively.

"Naruto, did you really have to do that to Sakura?" Tsunade inquired

"You heard the things she said and saw what she tried to do, Tsunade-obaachan. I'm not going to take her abuse any longer." Naruto replied as he sat down on a chair in front of him and explained the rest of the events that had happened to the Hokage. Once he had finished, Shizune had made her way into the office to see if anything was wrong with Naruto when she heard the sound of Sakura's voice.

"Ah, Shizune can you send in Itachi and the others? You can go to your place and take Naruto with you; he needs to know about ……that." Naruto blinked in response to Tsunade's orders for Shizune. "Understood, Tsunade-sama; if you would please follow me Naruto-kun, I'll show you to my apartment." Naruto got up and walked behind Shizune as she sent the others in.

_Shizune's Apartment 6:10 P.M_

As the mother/son pair made their way to Shizune's apartment, said medic-nin was lost deep in her thoughts. 'How will Naruto react to this one, I don't think Naruto is going to like this one at all.' Our blonde shinobi was in the same state of mind, except he was just trying not to think about it at all.

Once they had arrived at the door, Naruto was about to pass it by until Shizune called out his name and pointed to the door once the Chuunin had turned around.

The apartment was a looked to be normal one the walls looked to have fresh light blue paint on the walls with several pictures of Naruto, Shizune, Sakura, Dan, and Tsunade (not all together, of course). Dark brown couches and a loveseat with violet pillows were occupying the living room along with a TV, a wooden coffee table, several small tables where lamps were place on top of, and a small bed for Tonton. The kitchen was a normal one which had all the essentials which also included a door to the balcony. After they took off their sandals, the two made their way further inside the apartment. "Naruto-kun, you can sit and wait anywhere you want in the living room while I make us some tea." The blonde nodded and went to sit on the loveseat while finally deep in his thoughts about what Shizune was going to tell him. Moments passed and the Hokage's assistant put the tray with the two teacups on the coffee table sat down beside her son. "Naruto, have you wondered why I left you all alone in this hateful village?" Shizune hesitantly asked the young blonde.

"Ever since you told me the truth about you and the Yondaime, Shizune-kaasan; I've wondering all this time why you were never there for me until I met you. You don't seem like the kind of person to do something like this." Naruto sighed after giving her his answer in forlorn tone. "I supposed you would have to know eventually, so I should do what Tsunade ordered me to do. Naruto, I'll tell you why have committed this sin against the both of us; it isn't very believable, but this is the unfortunate truth. Before I was reunited with you; I honestly thought you had been killed by an ANBU." Naruto's eyes widened at what Shizune had said and struggled to maintain his composure. "But why, Kaasan?!" Shizune sighed, looked at her son and continued with her tale "On the day of the attack I passed out after giving birth to you on the day of the Kyuubi attack, the last thing I heard was that the Kyuubi was still advancing towards Konoha and there wasn't much we could do to stop it. When I woke up, it was nighttime and I was being carried by Tsunade-sama in another village to an inn. I didn't speak to her until we had reached the room we were staying in; as we went in I asked what had happened in Konoha. She told me everything and that she would be sure that they would treat you as a hero for sure; she even made one of her biggest bets on the whole thing. After six years of traveling we ran into a Konoha shinobi and asked her several things, including your well-being. We were told by the same Kunoichi that you had been killed by an ANBU on your 6th birthday. "Up until I had met you, I couldn't bring myself to return to Konoha because I wouldn't have been able to take it if I found out that you were really were……" Shizune could finish her sentence as the tears that had welled up in her eyes began to flow out as she began crying. Naruto looked at his mother as she sobbed over bitter memories and scooted closer to her putting his arm around her. "Kaasan, you could of have just come back no matter what, I really needed you all those years. I don't know how much it hurt you but couldn't have let the Sandaime know about this or something. Why did I have to wait all…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence before he began sobbing. The two relatives embraced each other as they sobbed……

_The Street Where Ichiraku Ramen Is 5:40 P.M._

As Naruto made the trek down to the road to Ichiraku ramen to sate his hunger after the sobfest he had with his mother, after some light shedding. While walking, he just happened to bump into a very familiar woman with a bandana on her head who just happened to be heading in the same direction as him.

"Watch where you're…….Naruto!"

"Ayame!"

**Five Minutes Later**

"Man, it's good to be back here with more people who are precious to you!" Naruto yelled out as he devoured his sixth bowl of ramen. He looked around the stand and saw that a smiling Kurenai was approaching the ramen stand. "Ayame, you should meet my girlfriend. She's really nice, smart, considerate of other people, and really beautiful; right now what I'm doing besides being here eating ramen, I'm wondering where she's been all my life." Ayame smiled sweetly and then she gasped in surprise when she saw Kurenai come up behind the blonde and lay a mind blowing kiss on the lips of the ramen addict. "I didn't know you had a weakness for older women, Naruto-kun. Not only that, you seem to be living out the student/sensei fantasy. Anyway, madam what will you be having today?" Kurenai sat down on the stool next to Naruto's and got herself settled in since Naruto seemed to be on his eighth bowl. "I'll have a Shrimp ramen; I also have a question for you." After Ayame wrote the Kurenai's order and gave it to her father; she simply answered with: "Shoot."

"How long has Naruto-kun been coming here to eat ramen?" Kurenai inquired

"Since he was five or six years old, I still remember it well. The Sandaime brought him here to eat until he was full; he was so pure and innocent back then. But it looks like you're starting to taint him, just a little." Ayame replied, resulting in Kurenai blushing at the last remark that was said. "But he looked so lonely back then; I was wondering how they could hate him so much, I'm just glad that he found people who care about him." Soon Kurenai's order came and they all ate in silence with somber looks on their faces. Soon after, the two shinobi were ready to leave after the two women exchanged names and a little of what they knew about the real Naruto; as they walked away from the ramen stand, Kurenai asked a sorrowful question. "Naruto-kun, isn't it your birthday today?"

"Please don't remind me of that, Kure-chan." At this remark Kurenai lips formed a smile and said kunoichi wrapped her arms around the young blonde, put her lips close to his ear and whispered: "I left you your birthday present at your apartment; just because I'm really nice, I'll give you some small hints. It's warm, soft, cuddly, and smooth; it also has a very shapely form, I suggest you hurry to your place." The blonde did just that as he kissed the older woman's lips and sped off to his apartment faster than Anko could devour dango.

_Naruto's Apartment 8:25 P.M._

As the blonde made his way to his residence, he was gleefully thinking of the present that Kurenai had given to him for his birthday. As he opened the door he took a peek inside to make sure no one was inside his apartment, vandalizing it. As he took a look inside expecting to find a vandalized apartment; he found a very tidied up and clean apartment. The Chuunin initially thought that perhaps he was in the wrong apartment, which led to him checking the number which happened to disprove that theory. Next, he figured that someone had cast a genjutsu; which led to an attempt to dispel genjutsu. He just shrugged his shoulders and remembered that Kurenai was in his apartment earlier, a question he would ask later. He opened the door all the way and went inside the now clean apartment and took off his sandals. He walked straight to his room and began taking off his clothes, giving a hidden spectator quite a show. First the trench coat came off, then the undershirt and scarf, and then the hitai-ate. Just as he was about to take off his pants, he stopped suddenly picked up the discarded clothing and walked towards the closet. As Naruto opened it someone tackled him to the floor and laid a kiss on his lips.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted in surprise of the sudden appearance of the Hyuuga heiress clad in only a set of a red nightgown and panties.

"Naruto-kun, didn't Kurenai-sensei tell you about your birthday present; now let's get those pants off." Hinata said as she led a trail of kisses down his chest and her hands went down tracing a sensual path down from his chest to his waist. Naruto could only lay there with thoughts and slowly accumulating desires as Hinata led a trail of kisses down his torso. As the blunette forcefully took off his pants, the blonde took a better look at the outfit she was wearing; it painted her shapely hips, her now noticeable breasts, and her small waist.

The very desires Naruto tried to suppress for the sake of staying faithful to Kurenai were running rampant in his head until finally the temptation was too much for the young Jinchuuriki, which was evident when Naruto sat up and pressed his lips against Hinata's. Their hands roamed over each other as they sank into the already deepening kiss and felt the heat of their bodies rise gradually. Her tongue ran across his lips begging for entrance into his mouth and Naruto opened his mouth just enough when both tongues darted out and wrestled for dominance as Hinata deepened their kiss even more while running her fingers through the surprisingly soft blonde spikes of hair. After an undetermined amount of time, their lips parted with a thin trail of saliva still connecting the two while the sound of heavy pants filled the room.

Suddenly, Hinata disposed of her nightgown for the night, revealing her chest to the subject of her affections, placed his hands on her breasts, sat down on his lap, looked into his surprised eyes until Naruto placed one hand on the small of her back and the other on the soft mound on her chest. Naruto slowly trailed kisses down her neck and began kneading her breast as the young kunoichi guided his mouth to the other fruit of her chest as she mewled from his ministrations and jerked her hips to feel the tent forming in his boxers even more. The young shinobi's tongue descended to her nipple and began its attack on the fleshy nub making her moan even louder in ecstasy as he licked, sucked and nibbled. Soon he switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, while he lightly pinched the other pink nub and rolled it in between his fingers. As the ministrations continued the female Chuunin felt herself getting wetter and wetter by the second and felt like she couldn't wait and lightly pushed him away from her nipple resounding with a wet 'pop'.

"Naruto-kun let's go to the bed, the floor is too uncomfortable." With that said Hinata got off of his lap, took his hand, and led him to the bed. The kunoichi laid down on the bed and pulled Naruto on top of her before uttering these words, "Make love to me Naruto-kun." Naruto couldn't help but blush and feel his member twitch at those words while his boxers became even more uncomfortably tight.

"But I can't do this to Kure-chan!" Naruto protested just before she put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, Kurenai-sensei told you about your birthday present and I'm just giving you half of it." Naruto gave a puzzled look while Hinata managed to remove her panties, exposing her drenched sex in front of the young blonde. "Naruto-kun make love to me now, I've been waiting for this for so long." Naruto slowly removed his boxers, tossed them to the side, and crawled towards Hinata until he was positioned between her thighs. He looked into her eyes and saw a slight nod from her giving him the signal to keep going. Hinata felt the subject of her feelings enter her slowly in hopes of not hurting her and inevitably felt a sharp pain as she felt her barrier break, as she silently winced. Naruto caught the look on her face and cast a worried look at Hinata.

"Hinata, do you want me to stop?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun; it always happens the first time. Just give me a few moments to get used to this." Hinata replied with a soft whisper.

After an indeterminable amount of time of adjusting, Naruto started with a slow rocking motion to get even more used to the tightness and warmth that was her womanhood. The sensations were wonderful to Hinata as he began to gradually quicken his pace; making her moan even louder as he sped up. Soon the clan heiress locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, urging him to go even faster. Not long after the Jinchuuriki was pounding into her as hard as he could, listening to her screams of long lasting pleasure.

He could feel himself reaching his limit as he went on until he noticed that she had become tighter around him and felt that the added tightness was becoming too much for him. With a few rough thrusts, Naruto emptied himself into Hinata and slowly filled her with his essence.

The final thrust, the feeling of being filled by his essence, and the sensation of her skin against his had given Hinata the needed stimulation as she gave out a loud scream of "NARUTO-KUN" that could be heard in close proximity as she came.

Naruto slowly pulled out, laid down beside Hinata, and looked at the heiress as she succumbed to her weariness and fell asleep. Just as Naruto was about to go into the realm of dreams, Kurenai cancelled her genjutsu and her naked form came into view. The nude Jounin made her way into Naruto's bed and lay beside her young lover smiling at him sweetly. "Did you enjoy your present, Naru-Kun?"

"It really was your idea; I really should have known Hinata wouldn't do anything like that by herself. But why?" Naruto answered.

"You may now know that Hinata has had a crush on you longer than I have known her, but I managed to catch you first." Naruto nodded in response and urged her to continue. "We came to an agreement and we decided to share you, you can say that you now have two beautiful women who love you and care about you. You're going to have a wonderful life ahead of you Naru-kun, if you play your cards right which I'm sure you will." Kurenai took the opportunity to wrap her arms around her nude lover, taking advantage of his overwhelming shock of having two lovers. In just a short while, the two lovers fell asleep and had their respective dreams.

**Time for the epilogue, dood!**

**Five years later**

_With Itachi_

The morning sun rose in Konoha and the villagers were just beginning their morning routines while our favorite trio was still asleep and Itachi was making his daily walk to the store for his pocky fix. As the Uchiha walked down the road, he wisely avoided the alley when he spotted two people consisting of Umino Iruka and Mitarashi Anko making out in said alley. As he reached the store he bumped into a very sickly Sakura and half apologized knowing that she should be rehab……

Minutes later the former Akatsuki member ran out of the store with ten boxes of pocky and headed off for the Hokage tower……

_With Shizune_

She was on the Hokage monument watching the sunrise, sitting near Tsunade's head and the Rokudaime's head. She was feeling the soft breeze as she sank into her thoughts about her current everyday life, Sakura, the newly appointed Rokudaime Hokage, Itachi, and other important things.

The medic-nin pulled out her breakfast just as she saw Rock Lee (who now happened to be wearing a Jounin vest and an entirely different outfit that didn't consist of spandex) and a pregnant Tenten make their way to the monument. She was greeted by the aforementioned couple just she took a bite of her melon bread and waved back.

"Shizune-san, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting with Kiba and the others?" Tenten inquired.

"I don't have to be there for another half hour, Lee-san. But it wouldn't hurt to be just a little early, just to see my grandchildren." Shizune answered as she smiled sweetly.

"I still can't believe that you're Naruto's mother and it's been four years since you told everyone. At least you're here for him now; he really needs you more than ever."

"Where's Tonton?" Lee asked

"He's with Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-sama. Now if you will excuse me, I have grandchildren to visit." The medic-nin replied as she vanished in a swirl of leaves and wind…

_With Naruto_

The morning light shone in through the windows as the three of them opened their eyes and noticed that they were naked under the sheets and cuddling. Said threesome consisted of Naruto, Kurenai, and Hinata. The two women looked at Naruto and blushed a dark shade of red once they had remembered what had transpired between them. The soreness between their legs was also a reminder and they spoke a chorus of: "Naru-kun that was amazing!"

Naruto soon blushed at what they had said, as it was his trigger to remember the activities they participated in last night. "It was like our honeymoon all over again, except that we didn't have to worry about waking up Kirie and Haku in the middle of the night at that time. We still have some time before we have to get to the meeting; you two want to take a shower?"

"Why, yes." Kurenai replied as she took Naruto with her……

After the long shower the three were dressed and made their way out of the bedroom and into Naruto's office. Naruto wore an outfit similar to the Yondaime's except the white part of the coat and the flak jacket were black; the flame pattern was orange. Kurenai wore her Jounin uniform, while Hinata wore a modified version of her usual outfit. As they entered they were greeted by a pair of fraternal twins: Uzumaki Kirie and Uzumaki Haku. Haku was a male version of his mother calm and patient; with blonde spiky hair and his eyes a deep crimson. While Kirie turned out to be a female version of her father; hyperactive and persistent; who also had blonde (long and wavy in her case) hair and crimson eyes.

"Mommy!" The two children called out.

"Ohayo, Haku, Kirie!" Kurenai replied with a smile as Shizune appeared in whirl of leaves.

"What brings you here, Kaa-san?" Naruto inquired knowingly.

"Just these two, Naruto" Shizune replied as she ruffled their hair and just as Itachi busted in with a sheet of paper.

"I was waiting for you, Itachi; I'm guessing it's about your probation." Itachi nodded as he set the sheet down for Naruto to sign. "This is to prove I have been to every appointment with my probation shinobi necessary to complete my time and to also remove me from probation." Naruto took the form and signed said form and handed it to Itachi. "You're a free man, Itachi-san. Enjoy your life and I'll be at your wedding personally." With that said Itachi took his leave with great haste, putting a stick of pocky in his mouth.

"Don't take your job too lightly, Naruto-kun." Hinata chided

"I know, Akatsuki is still out there and I have that meeting with the Mizukage so I can form an alliance with Kiri. This job is going to be anything but easy, but I don't have to worry so much. Not when I have my dark haired angels with me………

**The End!**

**I'd like to thank all the readers and all the people who reviewed for inspiring me to see this fic through to the end. I'd like to give cs-ayeka some thanks for the reason that some of her fics gave me some inspiration for this fic. I would like to thank my Aneki Jenny (aka Ichigo Sakura) for betaing the first chapter, giving me ideas, and hearing me out even though I probably got on her nerves half the time. I might finish Ninja Metal or go straight in to my NaruTema oneshot. But, there is more NaruKure coming!**

**Kisame: That was beautiful, anyone want some Kool-Aid!**

**Ninja Prinny: Yeah, me. I'm thirsty as hell, Dood.**

**Itachi: Prinny, you're writing another fic right?**

**Ninja Prinny: Hell yes, Dood!**

**Hidan: Sweet!**


End file.
